Alight in the shadows
by shailie nieves
Summary: The Cullens and La Push wolves recieve a shock at the new girl who is apearing to be fragile, yet can kill anyone or anything with a flick of her wrist. set foot on an adventure of love, hatred, pain, and revenge while they bring a new family member in to their hearts! Seven years after breaking dawn.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay so listen up over hear..I am NOT good at grammar and spelling...or punctuation so if you have a problem with it...just say you wanna be my beta and the problem will be fixed...this story does NOT include anything from another book or movie besides twilight so don't expect anything.i would have published more chapters but i wanna see how you guys like the story first. This was the first story i ever writen in twilight fan-fic...be critical or be sweet but i really wanna know if its good so dont be modest and tell the truth! i wont bite you or give you a paper cut in front of jasper..i swear just tell me if you like it:) well enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**First Look At The Beginning.**

Time and time again I would always think of how my life would be if I had a family. It would never work out because it all boiled down to me being a freak. I'd ruin every chance I had to be a normal girl. Ha! Normal.

Right. A girl you call normal is a teen-ager who can age, go through life with out a care until she reached senior year, hanging out with friends till all hours at night... I cant even do that. I may look young but my life is way old. I, Linda, am 500 years old, but I simply look like a mere 15 years old. I am neither vampire nor human.

People would say I relate to blade very well. That vampire guy who was born when his mother was a vampire but father was a human. He is unrealistic because vampires cannot have children. If it were possible then I would be a half-breed. But nature gets the best of reality. _ I was born in 1508. My parents were deep in love and happy. Every one they knew was jealous of them. Even an immortal beauty that took my fathers human life away. My mother who thought she was all alone now because my father couldn't be around as a newborn vampire crazy for blood, found she was pregnant with me 1 month after his transformation. My father was happy but knew it was still too dangerous to be around her so; he did the things she needed from a distance.

8 months had past and my birth time was close. I guess you could say I got eager in the womb and caused an early birth. My father and mother were both happy but my father was still newborn and his thirst still wasn't under control. From a mile away he could smell my birth. The blood from my birth. The blood from my mother. He tried to control it but it was too much for him. He came in a sprint and when he got there, he bit my mother. It was a sad day for my mother going through birth then through venom spreading through her veins. My mother then realized -through her pain- that I was still connected. She cut the umbilical cord but it was to late. By the time she cut the cord I had already had a little of the venom in my body. I felt little pain compared to my mother.

Her pain was longer also. Now my body is different. I do not have a pulse but I grew until I was 15. I am as pale as any vampire but I am as warm as any human would be. My scent is undetectable and when I run you can't hear me. I am the most dangerous predator of all time. You probably wonder what I mean by 'I wonder what its like to have a family' when I have a father and mother. Well I don't have neither a mother nor a father. When my mother was done with her transformation and was able to focus, she saw me on the floor lying there. Not moving. She thought I had died and left with out looking back. My father came back and saw me also but he took me to Barry me and when I opened my eyes he was shocked, but happy. He named me Linda, Spanish for pretty. Even though he was nothing Spanish and neither was my mother but they went to Spanish countries. When I turned six, he was burned alive for being known as a vampire. The women who turned him into a vampire was burned alive as well.

They thought I was a human being held hostage so an old couple took me in as their child. But they soon kicked me out at 10 when I killed there dog and drank its blood. They said they didn't want to kill me so I either left or died by the village people. I chose to stay, and they burned me alive, but they couldn't kill me. They called me the devils true child and kicked me out of the village. I went to another village but again, they burned me alive and I just left. I've been through so much that I just decided to stay locked up in a cave.

I locked my self up for most of my life. I hope to stay here till the end of time, so I don't ruin anyone else's life. I can't stand to hurt anyone else or be hurt. If I just stay here with out anyone knowing of my existence then I'll be fine. I go out sometimes just to keep up with the times. Also to get some food. I mostly just sleep to let the time pass. It gets so boring just to stay awake and do nothing. I get powers too. Useless ones I might add. Why am I going to want with super-strength? Or even to change my looks?

No matter what I look like I'll still be a freak of nature. I'll still be 15 and I'll still go through pain. If I had the power to find my mother, that would be helpful. Not powers that can kill you with one thought and bring you back to life with another. It's painful to live this thing we call life. I cry myself to sleep everyday, wishing that I had a family that would love me. It doesn't even have to be a family. It could just be one person. I dream of that day to come when someone needs me as bad as I need them. "LINDA DON'T GO! PLEASE, DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!" I awoke in tears. What was that? I started hypervenalating. Where was I going? Why was I going? What was I doing out of my cave? Who was she? Those were all the answers I wanted to know. I stood up all night thinking about it. I didn't eat the whole day because I was seeing if I knew the girl. I didn't though. The girl who had brown eyes, and long goldish blondish hair. It was curly wavy but so beautiful. I needed to know whom she was and if she truly loved me. I just needed to know. Then I would sleep and leave it alone forever. Not bothering the girl.

I went back to sleep the next night. I was dead tired for the hours I missed last night. Then I saw her again. She was staring at me with kind eyes. They were curious too "hello, my name is renesmee, and what is yours?" she asked in a kind gentle tone. "My name is Linda." I said awkward. "Where am I? Am I in your dream?" I asked suspicious. Then I realized I got a new power. It was to see and communicate through people's dreams. "Yes this is my dream. Well Linda I hope we become good friends in the future" she replied. Those words were the words that made my decade. I get new powers randomly. Probably because I'm the only one of my kind so, I get all the bad and good of it. It's kind of annoying because I don't know when or how I get these "gifts", I just get them.

"Would you like to meet my family?" the little girl renesmee asked. She wanted ME to meet her family? Really?

"Sure" I answered.

I would have a friend for the first time ever

It was time for change, and I was willing for it to happen. I met her family but it was only for a second then she was awoken and the dream faded away along with her.

Renesmee and I have been talking for two weeks now. Well not actually talking, cause I don't have anything to share with her. If I tell her my past she'll probably stop talking to me. But she tells me everything about her. I know she's a half-breed. A true half vampire, half human child. She's 61/2 and she goes through this weird phase to becoming and immortal. She doesn't know about it but I sort of got it from her, well not technically from her either. I have this other "gift" that if I touch someone, I could get there whole past and existence if I wanted to. She's turned human for a certain amount of time that is up to the body, and then when the body gets to its limit it brings back the vampire blood and she goes back to the way she was before. She's very sweet and innocent from what I see in her whole life. She makes friends with every one and has control over her lust for blood. She would be the perfect friend, sister, lover, daughter, and niece anyone would want. I'm just afraid to meet her.

If I decide to see this. PERFECT being, would I ruin her happy life?

Would I be the reason her happiness fades into sadness and despair?

I wont do that. I wont allow my self too, but I will check up on her...from a distance.

I'll merely just go see how she's doing, not physical contact but just to see if she's okay. If her transformation from human to immortal was safe without my protection. If it wasn't then I'd introduce myself to her family and protect her until she was back to normal, then I'd leave. Yeah, that was a great idea. When I went to sleep I dreamt another dream with renesmee and I told her that I was going it visit but just to check on her. She was angry for a while. "Why wont you stay longer?" "Because if I stay I might end up hurting you. If you value your life as much as I value it then you would understand." I looked in her eyes and I knew she saw my pain. "Why wont you tell me about your self. Is it because you did something bad?" she was curious to know me. That was bad. "My whole...existence shouldn't even be here. I am a freak of nature. You think you're a freak because there's only five of your kind around but I know for a fact that I'm the only one of my kind. Please. If you even care the slightest bit of my string of sanity I still hold on to, please just don't argue and accept my offer," I begged. She hated it but she agreed. "I wont be telling the day either so you wont be looking for me." I should have told her before because her face was red with fury. "THATS NOT FAIR!" she yelled. "Renesmee..." I sighed. " Don't make this harder than it already is. If life takes the wrong course we will meet, but you'll regret it." I warned her. I wanted her to say stay away, but I wanted her to say stay with me please. "I'll be waiting for the wrong course in life, Linda. Till I meet you I won't be changing my decision." she grabbed my hands. I looked into her deep brown eyes. They showed determination. I smiled but then frowned.

"Renesmee. The pain you don't know will scare you more than anything you know. Don't wait for that time because they'll be no going back to the past. You will wish and beg for it back but it'll be to late." "Trust me. If I thought of it that way then I wouldn't have talked to you. I'm a big girl. Let me deal with that part." she pointed her fragile fingers at her arm and started flexing it. I laughed at how she said she was strong but she looked like a toothpick. "I'm still not telling you what day." I grinned at her. "Fine! But I'll just be keeping a look out everyday then." She scowled at me. "I'll keep that in mind" "okay so what are you-" she couldn't finish because she was awoken. I woke at the same time. So she'll be waiting for that bad course. I'll have to be extra careful.

Today would be the day I go see renesmee. I got up and did what ever I could to not look noticeable. I wore a pair of black kaprees with a white shirt that I had stolen a few months back. I didn't want to ware shoes but that'd be too noticeable, so I put on some black slippers. Better than nothing I guess. I brushed my hair but I didn't have much to do with it. I put it in a ponytail with braids hanging down. Just to look normal. I was ready in 10 minuets. I started running because I was far away from where she was. I was in New Mexico. I think. And she was in a place called forks, Washington.

Well I still had a little time. Renesmee said she was going shopping with her father and grandmother to day around 12:00pm. I'm pretty sure it was only 7 or 8 in the morning. I'd make it. I was half way there when I realized that the world was different then about 2 decades ago. It had more houses and less land. More vehicles and fashionable ones I might add.

Better looking clothes to. I hadn't realized before because I didn't want to see, but now I was forced to see. It was beautiful. I could've sworn if I weren't already in a rush too seeing my new beloved friend renesmee, I would have stopped and appreciated nature for the first time since...well, ever! More than half way there I realize that it's way too early so, I decided to stay in one state for a couple of hours then start running again. By what someone told me, I was in the south part of California. The scenery was beautiful in California. There were so many stars on the pavement, and they had names in them! They actually do that! I enjoyed coming out. It made me feel alive. I got so side tracked by the view that I for got the time. I asked someone in they streets for help. "Excuse me, sir. Do you mind telling me the time?" "Sure it's...11:45." Oh-No! I was ganna miss her! "Thank you" I barely mention turning. I went as far as I could walking, then when it got to a lot of trees I ran. I ran so fast I made planes look slow. I would get there in no time. I was in Washington in 10 min. I slowed down to pase my self. I was getting a little tired.

As I passed the sign that said: the city of forks welcomes you, my heart started pounding. I was going to see her... renesmee. I slowed myself to a walk to look more normal. If I made myself stand out, She'd come after me in a heartbeat. I was at the store with 30 seconds to spare. Blending in wasn't that hard considering there were teenagers out side. I sat down on a bench pretending to read a paper for the time left remaining. Ten seconds later I see renesmee with a women. I think her name was Esme. My heart started up again. There she was. My friend. Standing right in front of me but I couldn't do anything.

While she walked into the store I kept my eyes on my paper but from the corner of my eye I swore I'd seen her look at me.

* * *

Well thats my first chapter! i hope you enjoyed! you see thos words that say review chapter? you should click it and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

okaaayyy soo im suupper duuperr sorry for not updating in foreverr! . what with grounding, failing and not having a computer it was impossible:/ but i got my coolest and most bestest person in the world to put this up for mee!:D her name is karen sanchez! aka my karin-chan! :3 well enjoy! i seriously will try my best to update faster and better stories! love ya!

* * *

Ever had bad luck?

Did she really look at me? Or was it my imagination? I didn't know and I didn't care. At the same time I got up to follow, a man came out of the same car renesmee came out of. He looked young, not a lot older than me. It was renesmee's dad. Wow. That must be weird, having a dad looking almost the same age as you. He looked at me at that moment and I turned quickly. I hope he didn't realize I was avoiding his gaze. Before anything else could happen if walked into the store, and kept going straight. When I couldn't go straight anymore I turned left only to find the woman that was with renesmee right in front of me. I gasped while my heart pounded. "I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" She asked worried. "N-no. I'm sorry. I was the one who almost bumped into you." I apologized.

She giggled. "Esme can we get these? Please?" renesmee came running behind her. She stopped when she saw me and smiled. "Hi." she said. Her smile made me want to jump on her.

"H-hi." I answered barely able to hear it. I walked away not wanting to wait if she recognized me. "She seemed a little nervous about something." renesmee said in a whisper. I laughed at the thought that I wasn't supposed to hear. "She was probably still surprised to run into Me." the women, Esme, answered. I felt happy I got to see _and_ talk to her even if it was just "hi". It was something. I decided to go home. As I was walking out the store, renesmee's dad comes from behind me and grabs me while running to an ally way. "Wha-?" "Who are you? What do you want here?" he asked in a dark voice. His eyes were pitch black with fury. I started crying. "Please don't tell her I came. She's waiting for me." I said in a whisper.

"Who's waiting for you? Who are you?" he asked more ferociously. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him away and as he hit the wall I ran. I didn't know where I was running. All I know is that I ran. When I could finally see where I was going I was in the forest. "WAIT! COMEBACK!" he called from behind. I ran faster. "No, no, no, no, noo! This wasn't supposed to happen!" I cried. He had noticed. I should've never came. Now renesmee would know I was here. I stopped running and hid behind a tree holding my breath. Five seconds later, Renesmee's dad, Edward, came running through the trees to a pause. "I won't hurt you. I just want to know what is your business here." He said in a low voice. I stood quiet to afraid he was lying.

We stood there for about thirty-minuets, waiting to see who was ganna speak. "I know you're out there. I heard you hit something. I just can't smell you." He said, breaking the silence. I was deciding to give up, but then something happened. I got a new power. I could see the future. Where had I gotten this one? It almost seemed like a joke to get a power now all of a sudden, in the middle of a life-or-death situation. But I did, and it wasn't anything I was up for. This power had turned on me for real. The vision I had was of renesmee snapping her neck. I started hyperventilating and Edward was in front of me in a fraction of a second. He was going to say something about my face told him this wasn't the time.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked a little worried now. I tried to speak but I couldn't. The words wouldn't come out. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Ren-" I got cut off early by the knowledge that it was going to happen today. I screamed, shaking on the ground. "What's wrong?" he yelled picking me up and shaking me. "Renesmee! She's hurt! I have to help!" I yelled trying to move out of his hands. He held me tighter.

"What are you talking about? I was just with her! And how do you know her anyway?" He asked in a shaky voice. "There's no time! We have to go! Please! Trust me!" I begged grabbing his sleeves. He looked into my eyes and saw I wasn't joking and started running. "Where?" His voice was cold and dark, but I could understand why. His daughter was going to be hurt and if he had a chance to stop it then it then he would. I would to. "I don't know!" I replied. "Give me details of where it's going to happen!" he yelled at me. I didn't know though. "I didn't see for a long time! All I saw was a yard and-and white house behind her." That was basically all I saw. Well not all of it. She was looking for something. I didn't know what though. "That's my house." He growled and slid to a stop. By the time I came to a stop he was already going the other direction. "Where are you going?" I asked getting mad.

"MY HOUSE!" he yelled again. I didn't speak anymore. I just followed seeing renesmee snapping her neck over and over again. What I hadn't realized before was that it was a Branch flying at her, too fast for her reflexes. I ran harder and faster. For the first time ever I could feel the sting in my legs. My body moving as fast as it can. Knowing my body's limits. I started crying. I HAD ruined her life. With only one word, I had killed her. Was all I could possibly think. "STOP CRYING! We're going to make it to her on time!" Edward growled. He couldn't see what I saw. He couldn't feel her pain like I could. "Yeah we are." was all I said. I had to lie to him. What kind of father would see their kid die and knew about it before it happened?

"We're almost there," he whispered with hope in his voice. I smiled thinking that we would make it but I still saw Renesmee falling to the ground. In pain. I could see we were almost there to. So far nothing had happened or we would have heard it. "Renesmee? Are you home? Are you okay?" he asked very loudly as we got closer.

I was happy…maybe this vision I had was a fake. Nothing had really happened to her. "YES!" I yelled overwhelmed by joy and relief. I was so happy I jumped a little to high and swung on a branch. As I was spinning on that branch I flipped off and landed on another one. But that branch wasn't as strong. I felt that this was happening. I doubted it for 5 seconds and this is what happens. The branch I had landed on broke off and flew forward faster than Renesmee's father was running. "Dad? Where did you go?" Renesmee's gentile voice came from the house. Edward sighed with relief. "Come out here please. I found someone who knows you," he said. He had told her. You could hear renesmee coming out of the house and on to the yard.

I was to in shock to speak. I had been the killer all along. It was my fault for breaking the branch. She was going to be hurt by me. "NOOO!" I finally screamed. But it was to late. When I had gotten through to say it, Renesmee was being hit with the branch. Edward looked at me when I said it so when he heard a smack he turned quickly and saw what I had saw. "NO! RENESMEE!" he ran into the yard. "CALL CARSLILE!

I stood frozen in place. I couldn't move. " What happened? Why did this happen?" I heard someone yell. "MY BABY!" another one yelled.

It was her mother.

Everyone gathered outside. I could see them but they had no idea I was here. I couldn't help my self. I screamed again. I screamed so loud I'm sure everyone in the town heard me. They flinched and started growling. "Who's there?" some woman screamed. I barely paid attention for the fact renesmee was gasping for air. I came through the trees and they all did a protective crouch in front of her. "I-I" I couldn't speak. It was all I could manage to get through my throat. "Who are you?" the woman snarled. Edward didn't say anything. He was probably mad at me. He should be. I hurt his daughter. "I- I could help her." I managed to choke out. They all stared at me with black eyes. "How? And again who are you?" one of the men screamed. He had bite marks all over his face and neck. I was scared. But it wasn't going to stop me from helping Renesmee. I took a step closer. At the same time, Esme, Renesmee's grandmother, stepped in front of everyone. She looked like she was ready to attack. "Stay away!" she hissed. "I could help! She's going to die!" I screamed. "What can you do that we can't do?"

"I CAN HEAL HER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They all stood quiet. "How?" Edward asked in a low voice. He sounded as though he was dead, No pun intended. I searched around for a sharp stick. I couldn't find one so I just walked up to her. They all moved away but stood close. I lifted her up in my arms and she took another gasp for air. I cried as she stared into my eyes. "You -you came" she choked out. I cried and her father's hand was on my shoulder. "Let. Her. Go." He told me. I just looked at him

"do you think it would be better to let her wait for the doctor? She has a limited amount of time left! Even if I didn't touch her, she'd still be in pain!" I yelled. He hesitated on taking his hand off of me but did it anyway. I looked back at Renesmee. She had love in her eyes. No sign of pain, even though I knew she was in pain. "Its ganna get better. I'm going to help you." I said through tears. I lifted my hand to my mouth and bit into my skin. I bit so hard, I ripped my flesh off. The all gasped. "Renesmee. Look at me! You need to drink."

I tried putting my wrist next to her mouth so she could drink but someone grabbed my hand. I turned around to see the grandmother. "HOW WILL THIS HELP?" "My blood is special. It can heal things now let go!" I pushed her away. She fell back. I wasn't going to say sorry. I had to bite my wrist again because it closed up. The second time I did it I was able to get it to renesmee's mouth. "Here. Drink." I pushed my wrist closer so she didn't have to move a lot. She hesitated, but I forced her to drink. She struggled in the beginning but then she was able to move more. She grabbed my hand on her own and started to drink more. After a minute of drinking, everyone heard a loud crack and we all flinched. Renesmee had stopped drinking so I looked at her. She just stared at me with welcoming eyes.

"That was one heck of a hello," she said. I started crying again hugging her. "I'm sorry." Was all I could say. Everyone else was too speechless to say anything. "How? What? Who?" some girl said. Renesmee got up and lifted me with her. She laughed, which had really bad timing considering this wasn't a time for laughter. "I knew this day would come. That's why I never doubted it." She looked at her parents holding my hand. They had a clueless expression on their faces. "Everyone." She started with a loud voice.

Then she let go of my hand and waved her hands up and down at me. "This is Linda. My friend." She finished and they still didn't process the words. They stood with so many emotions readable on their faces. Anger, sadness, happiness, confusion, shock, curiosity. And they would have to be answered no matter what.

"Renesmee, You have a LOT to explain" her mother said, breaking the silence. "She" renesmee said grabbing my hand again. "Will explain." Then she looked at me. "The wrong course happened Linda. And I know for a fact you were happy it did." She hugged me and I stood there crying. "This shouldn't have happened. I just wanted to see if you were okay and then I had that vision-. I couldn't let it happen but then I find –I -it was me who hurt you." I was sobbing all over. I hugged her back. "It shouldn't have happened. It wouldn't have happened if your father had let me be." I said through tears. "I'm happy he didn't leave you alone. Now lets go insid-" "no! Are you crazy? She almost killed you! She'll enter that house over my dead body!" a woman yelled at her. She had blond hair. She took a step closer and I went into protection mode. "Who are you to yell at her? And what do you think your ganna do huh? Hit her? Ha! I'll rip you to bits before you even THINK of it! And another thing. You ARE dead." I snarled at her. She backed up then went into her hunting stance. "Bring it little girl!" she said. I was really ganna jump at her.

But Renesmee held me.

"Stop Linda. I'm fine. Really." She said in an irritated voice. I still didn't like the fact I backed down but renesmee did. "Yes. Lets all calm down." Esme added. Then she looked at the scary looking guy. I don't know what he did but everyone looked as if though nothing happened. Relaxed. "Lets go talk about this." Esme said interrupting my thought. "We have to wait for Carlisle." Edward finally said. He looked at me. "Thank you Linda." He whispered. I shook my head, still trying to get my irritation out the way.

I stood up and the woman, Rose, glared daggers at me. I just smiled and shocked her. She screeched and fell to the floor. I looked away and let out an obvious giggle. Then renesmee scowled at me. "Way to let it go Linda." She sneered. I just shrugged. I looked in her eyes. She was actually happy to see me. Guilt rushed over me. I almost killed the one girl who made me smile and laugh. Tears fell down my cheeks again and the scary looking guy sighed.

"You're an emotional mess, little girl. Lets go inside and talk this through. We'd all like to know how you got passed Edward and Alice." He took a step to me and I backed away growling, going into my protective stance. He backed up holding up his hands

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I actually believe you didn't mean what you did" he looked me in the eyes. I narrowed mine and looked down, ashamed. "Wow. You really ARE an emotional wreck." He said sounding surprised. I shot him a glare "And so what if I am? If you've been through have of the things I've been through AND almost killed your first friend ever, how would you feel?" I hissed at him. He stared at me like he understood. I highly doubt he understood. "I can relate" "I highly doubt it." I murmured. He stepped up to me again and I let him. He took it one step at a time and he made a really good decision by doing that. Stopping 2 feet away he put his hand out. "Your not like us are you? I mean…you're not a vampire." He asked.

I looked at him. He looked understanding. He didn't hate me. "No I'm nothing like you vampires. I am my own person." I stated lifting my chin. Renesmee giggled and hugged me from my back. "Come inside! I'm starving!" she sighed. The scary looking guy still had his hand out. I hesitated on grabbing it. I let my hand slowly slide into his and he smiled. He closed his hand and gave a little squeeze. "I trust you. So trust me." He whispered. What's wrong with this guy? He's like a sweet version of chucky! I started walking, my hand still in the creepy guys, and renesmee's arm wrapped around my waist.

I was stuck.

* * *

**soooo thats the second chapter! im soo happy i got it out for you guys! im dead serious...it was killing me to just leave you hanging for so many months...but im back with full force and a lot of help!:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**soooo heres the 3rd chapter of the series...the same day lol...chapter 4 might take a few days cause again..its my friend putting it up here...and she lives 3,000 miles away from me:'( im just happy she helps! i'll try to put some up...i currently fixed the second chapter to be more readable:/ im sorry for not having it like that in the beginning...its just that i was in a typing mood and forgot to space lmao...but 6 chapters are already typed...soo after these six it might take a week to put one chapter up...maybe longer...just letting you guys know before you get sad lol...and for those who have realized jasper and linda have a connection...its not a jasper/linda story lmao...just letting you know**

* * *

Issues…. Bipolar Issues…

We waited inside a really bright room. It had white couches and a glass coffee table. There were pictures everywhere and a fireplace to make it look more comfy. To bad it didn't work. Everyone was awkward. I was the worst. The blond girl and the buff dude, Emmett and Rosalie, were shooting me death glares, Bella and Alice, Renesmee's mom and aunt, were growling, and Edward, renesmee's dad, was looking at me confused and scared. The only people who seemed to not care were Renesmee, the very scary looking guy and Renesmee's grandmother Esme. "Well. Nothing is going to get better so I think I should leave." I said standing. Renesmee grabbed my hand with little force, but probably because she was human at the moment. "Don't go. Please." She begged. I looked into her deep brown chocolate eyes and sighed sitting back down. "Fine." I muttered, laying my head down on the table. "Looks like you cant say no to ness either." Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah. Well, comparing what might happen from what I want to what she wants helps me." I said still having my head on the table. Then it went silent again. After five minutes of deadly awkward silence jasper cleared his throat speaking again. "So little girl, ness-" "Linda." I interrupted. I lifted my head to meet his gaze. "My name. Its Linda." I stated softly. He smiled slightly and repeated my name. "Linda. So what are you?" he asked curious. I shook my head to speak but was cut off bye tires pulling into the driveway. I groaned and put my head back down. I did NOT need any more stress. As soon as the car door opened and closed the front door bell rang. "Noo! It's too much!" I yelled holding my head. I lifted my hands to cover my ears when voices started to speak.

6 different voices just bombarded me at once.

_'This chick is freaky'_

_ 'if she so much as says a rude thing…I'm heading for her head.' _

_'How could renesmee have hid her from me?'_

_ 'Who does she think she is? She looks disgusting and rude! NOT something we need in this place' 'with this girl here I cant see a thing. She's way different then any of us. Even renesmee.'_

_ 'YAY! She came and visited! I'm so happy!'_

I started growling backing to the wall. "STOP IT! What ever you're doing stop it! All of you!" I looked around. They stared at me as if I was stupid. Then it all stopped. I looked around. "What did you do? Are you hiding a cd player somewhere? WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed, scared like crazy. Jasper looked at me confused while Esme and renesmee came from opening the door. "Please calm down young one. You're fine. We will not harm you." A gentle voice said. I turned to see a man not older than 25 standing 4 feet away from me. I snorted. "As if! I'll give you a hint 'young one'. I am a true immortal. As in I can never die. As in, when you burn me I just rebuild my body." I looked at the table filled with the others. "What I want to know is what all of you just did." I growled. "We didn't do anything Linda. What happened?" "LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW! I'M PRETTY SURE I HEARD YOU TOO!" I screamed snarling. She stood from the table and came to me.

She looked furious and stood before me. "Don't you dare snarl at me! We didn't do anything!" she yelled. "You didn't listen! I told you she needed to be put out!" Rosalie growled. I hissed and bit at the air. "Shut up ugly woman! No one wants to hear or see your low scummy lips speak!" she backed up again shocked. This time renesmee got angry and smacked me. Though she hurt her self more than me she still put impact on it. "STOP IT! YOU KNOW SHE HATES THAT! I TOLD YOU!" she yelled. She had angry tears in her eyes.

I started crying as well. "Yeah well that's something huh? You let her treat me like an ugly dog, but when it comes to me treating her like an uglier one you hit me!" I yelled back standing up this time. She looked a little hurt but then said words that SHE KNEW would hurt me. "She's family Linda. Your not." She whispered. I stood still. "You would actually say those words to me. You'd actually use the words- out of all the words you could call me or say- you. Chose. Those. Words." I whispered sobbing. Then I let out a little laugh. "You were so happy to see me until When I defend myself from your HIDEOUS aunt for saying those words to me. You scold me for saying things that I knew would hurt her. But then you use the words YOU KNEW would hurt ME." I narrowed my eyes. "Now you know how it feels," she stated. "Yeah! She would have recovered because you KNOW how self-centered she is! And you KNOW how for a fact! That those words leave scars on me! You know how it hurts!" I cried. I fell to my knees. "Enough renesmee!" jasper's voice rang with finality. I'm pretty sure he could feel all the pain and suffering wash into me. He walked over to me and hesitated putting a hand on my shoulder. He came to his knees in front of me and held his arms open for me. I stared at him crying but fell in to his arms after a few seconds. "Linda. I feel your pain. It's worse than when I felt Edward the time period we left Bella. What could have caused you this pain at such a young age?" he asked with a comforting brotherly voice. "She's crazy! That's what! I bet her family left her when they got the chance to escape this craziness!" Rosalie yelled. I clutched jasper tighter and cried harder. Not even renesmee knew what happened but she knew I hated it when I heard I wasn't in a family.

I knew I wasn't I knew I wouldn't be. It was just harder to deal with that. "Rose! Shut up or you can leave with renesmee!" "What? I'm not leaving!" "Yes. You are! Along with your dad and Bella." he growled. I don't know what he did but he made the older man speak. "Renesmee. Go with your parents and rose. We shall speak here with…Linda." Renesmee sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry." She whispered as her dad ran her out of the house. That was something unforgivable. "If you don't stop Alice so help me I'll make you leave too!" jasper yelled. Someone huffed. "Linda. Is that what happened? Your family left you? Can you please explain? If it gets to be too much for you I'll stop." He asked with a gentle voice. I let go of him and had my head down, covering my face with my hair.

"Linda." He pleaded. I lifted my face a little for him to see. But he wasn't the only one looking me. The buff guy, Emmett, Alice, Esme, and the older guy, were staring at me from behind jasper. "Oh. You poor child! What did they do to you?" Esme whispered. I took a deep breath and spoke loudly. "You know my name already. I am neither human nor vampire. I am a mixture of both, but not a hybrid. I am 501 years old and I have been alone for 491 years of my existence. Villagers burned my father alive and they thought I was a hostage human child so an old married couple took me in until I was ten. I started having the need for blood again and I killed their dog. They told me I either left or be burned. I stood so they burned me. Every town I went to after that did the same so I locked myself up in a cave." I cried. "My mom left when she was done changing because she thought I was dead. I was still a baby. And I went through a change of some sorts.

I've stayed locked up for the rest of my time until 2 weeks ago when I had a dream of renesmee saying she didn't want me to go because she loved me. I started talking to her and she told me about you guys but I never told her about me. I was afraid she'd stop talking to me. Then I saw she was turning human and I wanted to check on her to make sure she was safe. I didn't want to mess up her life so I stood a distance but I forgot Edward could read minds and he couldn't read minds and he chased after me. I had a vision of her breaking her neck and I wanted to stop it. I didn't know I was the one who did it! I swear!" I knew jasper could see my emotions. I was telling nothing but the truth. I felt jasper nod and someone came forward.

"Linda. My name is Carlisle. I am the father of this family." The older man said. I looked up and saw he was right in front of me kneeling. His golden eyes were kinder than jaspers. But not as kind and passionate as Esme, and he smelled good. My mouth started watering with liquid and I backed away from him. He looked a little offended. "No. I'm sorry. It's just I have cravings you wouldn't like me to have put down. I have to let it die but you know how habits die-hard? Yeah well this is one of them." I explained. They all looked at me confused. I sighed and felt a little weird. "Well…I…I get a craving…for…for your skin" I studderd. Esme and Alice gasped and the guys tensed. "Don't worry though! It's probably acting up because I haven't eating in…I don't know…fifty-years? It'll go away." I shrugged. Esme gasped again. "You poor thing! You must be starved!" she sobbed. I shook my head "no. I can live forever off of nothing if I have to…and I had to so..." I shrugged again. "You look like you lived off of nothing but Tarzan style too," Alice teased. I smiled a little and shrugged a third time. "Can you give us anymore information Linda?" jasper asked lifting me off the floor. Esme moved him out of the way and gave me a hug. I was a little surprised and so was everyone else. I could feel them. "God this sucks!" I yelled. Esme let go of me looking confused and hurt. "Oh no! Not you Esme! I should tell you guys that I could collect powers very randomly since I am the only one of my kind. I probably have or will have powers you've heard of before." I explained quickly. I looked back to Esme and blushed as my heart started. "Interesting…your heart beats when you are nervous." It wasn't a question. I nodded at jaspers statement. "Why are you nervous?" Alice asked. I blushed deeper and covered my face as my stomach betrayed me and growled. Everyone tried to hold in his or her laughter except for Emmett. He fell to the floor clutching his side. I bloated my face out in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Its just this was a very serious and stressing time and it turned too cute in a second. Carlisle…what do you call this? When a person is always changing emotions?" "Bipolar." He smirked. "Yeah that's it! This little chick is bipolar!"

"That makes sence." Jasper and Alice said together. My heart stopped beating and I was getting a little angry. They didn't have to agree on it. "She's not bipolar," Esme interrupted. She cupped my face in her hands and smiled. "She's just a little emotional right now." I blushed. Esme was so much like a mother I always wanted. I knew, though, I could never have one. I had to leave. Soon or their lives would be ruined. I was a disaster in a body of a teenager. Disgusting. I hate myself. These people are so sweet and compassionate they don't even know how broken and twisted I am. Just then the back door flew open and renesmee came running in crying. "IM SORRY!" She cried. I squirmed my way out of her hands. "I don't forgive you. You know what those words do to me renesmee." I spat out. Jasper was trying to calm the room but since I gained his power it wasn't working very well against me. She fell to her knees and had her face in her hands.

I backed away again and she looked up with pleading eyes filled with tears. "LINDA, DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!" she sobbed. Then she covered her face again. I stood still. "That was it. That was what I saw her say." I whispered. Jasper and Carlisle looked at me then to renesmee "how do you expect me to stay renesmee? Everywhere I go! I end up making a disaster! You know the black plague in Europe? Yeah! That was me! I had just gotten a new power to rot people's skin! And now coming here, I…I broke your neck" I cried. "You were the bubonic plague?" Carlisle asked in shock. I stiffly nodded. "But you fixed me Linda. I'm healed! I'm fine!" she said getting off the floor and putting her hands on my shoulder. "You can't just leave when I just met you Linda. You're the only person that wasn't family that I knew. Even if you aren't like me it doesn't mean anything!" she replied quickly. I shook her off again.

"I can't stay! How can I stay when half of your family hates me! Your mom is practically plotting to kill me with your aunt! And your father…I sure he knows some people. Emmett's just plan old scary and Alice…I'm not sure if she's just doing this to make jasper happy or because she finally believes that I didn't mean to hurt you!" I yelled. Rosalie snorted and flipped her hair. Alice looked a little shocked but then looked to the ground with puppy eyes. So did Emmett and Edward. "How did you even know I was planning to leave anyway?" I asked actually curious. "We still have the connection Linda. I cant read your mind or see your future, but I can sence things…not like uncle jasper but still." She explained. Then she looked to her mother. "Say sorry…auntie rose you too!" she shouted. They looked at her as if she was crazy. "You'll catch me crying over that dog before I apologize to that freak." She shot at renesmee. "Rose…" Emmett said going to her side.

"What? I'm not going to apologize for wanting to rip that little girls head off for almost killing my niece." She explained. "Rosalie! Apologize this instant!" Esme scolded. "She doesn't need to apologize because I'm not staying. It doesn't matter." I sighed. Esme looked at me a little sad. I saw Edward smile then pout from the corner of my eye.

"Why not? It is just like renesmee stated. It does not matter if you are not our kind. You can still be a part of this family." She smiled. I wanted it so bad. I wanted to stay and be loved. I wanted Esme to hug me and kiss my forehead like I've seen on my way here. But it would hurt their family more than it would hurt me. "ESME! YOU'RE LETTING AN ACTUAL DAUGHTER OF THE DEVIL IN TO OUR HOME!" Rosalie screamed. Jasper growled. "The only daughter of the devil I see was already brought into this household before most of us" he hissed.

"Dude…back off" Emmett warned. He would protect his mate even if she were cruel. "You'd actually protect her after what she said? You saw her Emmett! You know she would never hurt nessie and you let her scream those words?" he asked moving to Emmett and rose. Emmett pulled Rosalie behind him and stood straighter. "I protect my mate before anyone else." He said with finality in his voice. I snorted. "Do you see what I'm causing?" I asked calmly. Alice Esme and Renesmee just stood together. "Yes do you see what she's causing our family? I say we do what we did with James 7 years ago and burn her." She stated smugly as if she won the war. Everyone got stiff. Even Emmett. I started growling going into my defense crouch. "I could kill you with one thought. Don't test me you ugly wench," I growled. "Yeah? I'd like to see you break this family more than you already have. Renesmee was right. You will never be apart of this family or ANY family by the looks of it." She looked at me taking in my whole posture and rolling her eyes. Tears were running down my face and the pain was returning. Jasper growled ferociously and Emmett took his position. Esme, Alice, and renesmee were crying. Bella took her place next to Rosalie. Edward was shaking his head and went to renesmee's side. Carlisle stood by Esme. "Fine." I said standing up.

"I wont kill you. But I will do something to make you wish you were dead." I stated. I crept my way into her brain. She was freaking the most conceited person I had ever met. I closed my eyes and recited some words. Like a curse. "Ugly on the inside. Beautiful on the outside. That is something that people do not need to see. Show the ugly that that sits in her body. By my time and power give her the face her soul deserves. And let other see what she can really be" I felt a small breeze as I stopped reciting. I opened my eyes and everyone was staring at Rosalie. She was glowing. She glowed so bright we had to turn our eyes. Then the glow faded and we stared at the face of a true witch. Everyone gasped. "R-Rose baby?" Emmett asked scared. Rosalie opened her eyes and looked at me. "What did you do?" she asked in a threatening tone. I lifted my chin. "I gave you the face your soul needed until you apologize for those words." She narrowed her eyes then flew to the mirror. She screamed and flipped around. "What did you do to me?" she shrieked. Jasper smiled. "Serves you right" he muttered. She jumped towards me and I put my hand up. She froze in her spot. I walked slowly towards her struggling body. I looked her in the eyes and I could see my face.

I looked dangerous, untamed. "Let me remind you again. You cannot kill what cannot die. I am far more experienced in fighting than you will ever be. Do not fight a battle you will loose. I tell you this with warning. I may have control now but you never know what might happen, Rosalie." "Don't use my name so lightly you monster. And I'll do what I like considering you did what you liked to my face" she hissed. I was getting angrier at her words for me. I didn't need to hear them when I already knew what I was. I stood on my toes to tell her something when I got a whiff of her scent. My eyes fluttered. "You. Smell. Devine." I whispered. I suddenly felt my hunger from the fifty years. I was starving. "You don't mind if I take a bite right?" I asked. She looked scared now. "W-what?" she choked. I opened my mouth to bite down on her neck to rid me of the fluids leaking from my teeth, but I was tackled to the floor. I started growling and biting the air. "Who dares to disturb my dinner?" I screamed. "Linda stop! You know you do not want this! Remember who you are!" jasper screamed. He looked at me and I stared into his eyes. "I told you…" I choked out. I looked to Rosalie and then closed my eyes. "Leave. Before I do it again." I took my curse off of her and unfroze her. She hissed and ran outside. Jasper pulled me into a hug. "She pushed the limit Linda. Even Emmett knows it. No one blames you. We needed her to get a little scared and see what you can do." He ran his hands through my long hair. "You guys have just met me and I've already managed to break a neck and almost eat you sister. How can you…how can you even speak to me with this love in your voice? It is unnatural." I cried, "Nothing is normal about our family Linda," he murmured. Why did they have to be so nice? It only makes it harder to leave. "Please. Don't go, Linda." Renesmee choked.

I sighed wiping my tears away. I grabbed renesmee and Alice by the wrists and sat them on the couch. I turned to look at the rest of them. "Saying stuff will make the mood worse. Lets just…forget about it right now. Then we can talk about it later when renesmee is asleep." "No way!" she yelled. I smirked. "Well then." I went to Carlisle and before I touched him I gave him a questioning smile. He nodded and I grabbed his hand

. Immediately did my new power work. I showed Carlisle my life before the cave, leaving out the bad parts, of course. Tears fell when I relived everything and Carlisle just felt horrible. He understood why I didn't show him the horrible scenes. Neither him nor I would be able to take it. After my last act before I locked my self in the cave, I skipped all the way to the scene where I met Renesmee and Esme. Where Edward came after me and where I had my visions. It got to the part where I saved Renesmee and where jasper believed me. And then I removed my hand. He and I were staring at each other. "I think it is a matter-of-fact

statement when I say…you've been through so much worse than you look like you have." He stated lowly with an understanding smile. I nodded in agreement and sighed. "You can explain to them everything about me that you know of so far. I will be having a girl talk with Renesmee and Alice…I am pretty sure Renesmee hasn't shown me her dog" I smirked. Everyone tried to put a smile but I could tell it was forced. I looked down and closed my eyes. "You don't have to smile if you don't wish to" I whispered. "Lets go before we have another bipolar attack! Please?" Alice begged. Esme came in front of me and smiled warmly. "I'll bring you some food when it's done." She said looking me in the eyes. There was a hint of a question in her eyes. "Okay" I answered and she smiled brightly happy I answered her unspoken question. Renesmee and Alice practically pushed and shoved me up the stairs to a room with bright colors covered in pictures of jasper and Alice. "Why not Renesmee's room?" I asked looking at the pictures. "Because her room is in a different house." Alice answered immediately. She grabbed three huge square pillows and threw them into a triangle shape on the floor sitting on a pink one. "Now sit and lets have a talk," she squealed getting too excited. I sat on the purple pillow while Renesmee sat on the red one. "Now. Tell me. Have you ever…" she trailed off wiggling her eyebrows. I was a little confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked tilting my head. I heard chuckles from downstairs and Alice sighed. "Never mind. You'll find out sooner or later," she mumbled.

I shrugged and Renesmee giggled. "Have you at least had your first kiss?" she asked sounding a little disappointed. My eyes grew wide. "I thought we were ganna talk about Renesmee? Not me!" I yelled blushing. Alice squealed clapping her hands "You did! Oh goody!" "No Alice. I haven't. If first kiss you mean by…" I faded remembering a time when I truly wanted to die. I felt myself trying to fade into the dark again but stopped and changed the subject. "So Renesmee…why don't you show me your little doggy huh? What was his name again? Umm…oh yeah! Jacob right?" I asked. She stopped giggling and blushed. Hmm…suspicious. "I want the details!" I poked her trying to get her to spill but she stood quiet. Alice was giggling like an imp so obviously there was something up. I decided to look for myself. I grabbed her hand and went through her head. I was looking through scenes where there'd be a huge russet color wolf and then another where he was human. He was cute. He was sweet. He was…a little annoying…ha! "Well he seems nice and he's a little cute…I give him a 8 out of 10…what say you Alice?" I turned to face her. He could barely control her giggles turning into laughter. "I'd say a 5 out of 10. He stinks" she replied wrinkling her nose.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! sooo im back:/ im sorry it took me forever to upload chapter 4. i know i said i'd be sticking to a routine but you know...things tend to happen...i am currently grounded and sneaking chapters in...haha i just couldnt leave you guys alone any longer!. again im soooo sorry! i'd like to thank DominiqueSkyCullen98 for always being around and sticking to my crazy long story!:) u rock my socks woman! ahaha so here u go.. enjoy!**

* * *

**Nightmare at the Cullen house**.

I burst into laughter at her comment. "How does he stink?" renesmee asked offended.

"Well you wouldn't tell since you've been around him since you were born" Alice replied. "You haven't done anything yet." I said a little disappointed like Alice in the beginning. "Well I can't do anything with mom and dad always around! Even if mom isn't around dad can read minds. Its pretty obvious I cant do anything." She threw back at me.

"Wow…that's depressing," I said. No privacy what so ever. "I can help you with that." I offered remembering something. "How?"

"Remember when you were talking to me in your dreams but your dad couldn't see? Because I put a thing sort of like a barrier around that dream…when you do anything with Jacob I can block it and if you think of it in front of your father it'll be as if your spacing out." I said not paying attention that all ears could hear us. "Now that's one heck of an idea!" Alice said. I bet she knew Edward was listening because I could've sworn I heard growling downstairs

. From downstairs I heard the front door open and close letting two pairs of feet in the house. Rosalie and Emmett were back. I tried my best to ignore them. "Umm…just forget what I said before." I mumbled. I glanced toward renesmee who was still blushing. "Wow. You like him a lot huh?" I asked touching her deep red cheeks

. "Even if she does, Edward won't allow it," Alice said a little louder than needed. "But I don't think it's up to her dad to decide who she loves, just like when Rosalie didn't approve of Bella when she was human, he still went through everything imaginable to stay with her…to love her. He, of all people should know in this house love comes with out warning and can be the most precious most dangerous thing in the world" I stated as loud as Alice had spoken. Renesmee and Alice just stared at me.

"What?" I asked creeped put by there staring "that was pretty deep coming from a chick who's never experienced love before" Alice said still in shock. I shrugged. "Though it's totally true. Edward put us through a whole lot of trouble to help Bella even if we did love her to our deaths, so he can't complain if she falls in love with a boy she's known all her life." We heard a big hiss from downstairs, and then it tripled. I'm guessing it was her mom, Edward, and Rosalie.

They knew it was true though. "Linda here's your food" Esme said behind me. I jumped a little turning around. "Sorry." "No, it was nothing. I said calming myself before my heart started. "Thanks!" I said grabbing the plate full of spaghetti. "You're welcome." She sighed happily.

"Um Linda?" Esme called before I could put a fork full of spaghetti in my mouth. "Yeah?" "Even though you are right about the imprinting, and love-stuff. It'd be great if you didn't tease them. We're trying to make them love you. Not like you and think you're obnoxious." She requested. I blushed and shoved it in my mouth. "Sowwy" I said while chewing on my food. Renesmee and Alice were laughing and I blushed an even deeper red.

When I was done eating we just stood on the floor chatting. Alice was giving me an update with renesmee on how much has changed. We talked about magazines, make-up, and boys (even if I had nothing to share, it was fun). "Renesmee, its time to head home" Edward called from downstairs. "Aw let me stay for a little longer please?" she begged. "Renesmee…you're going to see her tomorrow. Alice is going to try to convince her for a shopping spree tomorrow. She'll be here sleeping in my old bedroom." Edward promised her. I was a little surprised he said I'd be asleep. "Wait…why'd you say I'd be asleep in your old room? I don't need sleep" I told him. "Really? But jasper senses you're your just as tired as renesmee…so I'm guessing you need sleep." I stood there trying to figure out my own feelings.

I guess I was a little tired…actually…a lot tired. "Well…okay but if she leaves I'm blaming it on you and aunt rose." She threatened. Emmett laughed and then everyone went downstairs to say goodbye to Renesmee while Edward carried her out. As soon as she was out of sight I felt like crying.

I felt alone

. "Your not alone" Jasper immediately said as he felt my emotions. I remembered how understanding he was and Alice…plus Esme and Carlisle. Emmett was okay but Rosalie still hated me and I had a feeling we wouldn't be close anytime soon. I tried to smile and walk up the stairs at the same time but before I reached the steps I was half in Esme's arms and half in Carlisle's. I was confused about why they were carrying me

. "Are you okay?" Esme asked in a shaky tone. "I'm fine. Why are you carrying me? I was just ganna go upstairs to sleep." I asked. Now that Bella was gone I could read their minds. I had tipped over almost hitting head first on the staircase. "Wow…I must really be tired." I said. I just realized my own exhaustion. It was hard to keep my eyes open the way they were holding me so I didn't fight it. "I think it's time for you to get some rest." Carlisle stated while fixing me into Esme's arms.

I felt like a baby. "But I don't need sleep…it's just a habit" I mumbled. I didn't know if they understood what I said. '_It seems your habit turned into a need_ ' Esme thought while carrying me to Edwards's room. She had set me half way down when I realized she would leave me alone in the dark. I grabbed her arm. "Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" I begged. She smiled "okay but once your asleep I must go back with the rest. I still need to discuss your stay," she reminded me. "Okay. Just for now." I said grabbing her skirt tight to make sure she stayed.

'_Sleep sweetie. Everyone will be here when you awake tomorrow morning' _she thought.

She rubbed my shoulders giggling. She was a little cold but I didn't care. All I cared about was that she was with me. _Like a mother._ Then I went into my own dream world. Moving farther from reality.

I was dreaming.

I saw renesmee and Jacob, Esme and Carlisle, Alice and jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Bella and Edward. They all had someone next to them besides me. Even if they said they loved me, they have someone to love more than anyone else.

To be loved more than anyone else. I didn't have that. They started leaving one by one. First Renesmee with Jacob. Then Esme and Carlisle followed. After followed everyone else. I screamed and cried for them to stop but they just kept going until they faded into the darkness. I was eventually left behind with no one. All alone.

Then everything started shaking and I heard someone calling me. I snapped my eyes open. It was Alice. "Linda are you okay?" she yelled almost screaming. Esme, Carlisle, jasper, and Emmett were in the room close behind Alice. "What? Wha? What are you guys doing in here? What's wrong?" I was still half asleep but they were all scared.

"Linda…Edward called and told us you were having a nightmare…he said he knew because Renesmee was having one and he woke her up. She was crying and saying you were screaming but she couldn't turn…when she couldn't see you anymore she tried to call you but you couldn't see her. What was it?" Esme explained anxiously. So renesmee was still connected to me. "I… don't … remember" I didn't want them to worry.

"You can tell us Linda." Jasper said. "Yeah…you're actually giving us something to do in the morning," Emmett laughed. I sat on the bed while they waited for my answer. "Well…I don't know where it came from but all I know is that it popped in my head out of nowhere" I had to reassure them.

"I dreamt that everyone was leaving me behind. You all left with your loves. No matter how much I screamed I never got any of your attention." I explained. I looked down at the bed. I felt a little stupid. "I didn't know I was still connected with Renesmee." There was a silence. Then before I knew it Alice was hugging me with Esme, Carlisle had his hand on my shoulder and jasper did the same on the opposite shoulder while Emmett squeezed my face.

"You know, renesmee never gave us this problem and I don't think she will, either. You're the only one in this house. Its nice to have teenage tantrums back in the house." Emmett said while he squeezed my cheeks. "Are you trying to break my jaw? Its not working." I told him through the little space I had

. They all laughed while they let me go. "Linda we're not going to leave you." Esme reassured me. "I know that…but its not what my dream looked like…I think. Everyone here has someone they cant live without here…except me." I looked at them and they understood what I meant.

"Linda, we can't live without anyone here. Do you know what it was like when Alice left? Everyone was so depressed but we still loved her…and we STILL love her." Esme said smiling. "Yes but you had someone to help you through that difficult time. And Alice left with jasper so you in the end all of you had someone to lean on." I told them. "Just because you haven't found love yet doesn't mean you wont ever find it" Carlisle said sounding like a poet. "It tool Edward ninety years to find Bella because she wasn't even born yet." He reminded me. He had me there. I felt a little better but I still felt tired. "Hey um…what time is it exactly?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Its four-thirty in the morning." Esme answered. "Well there goes my sleep. Okay um…can I eat breakfast?" "Sorry…" Alice mumbled. "Its okay Alice" "would you mind waiting till renesmee gets up?" Esme asked. "You know…to eat" "oh. Um. Sure. So do you guys have any questions for me?" I asked trying to get myself off the bed.

"No, not really. I told them everything with out a misunderstanding" Carlisle said helping me up. He was really strong. Him holding me gave me emotions I hoped never to have again…something's that shouldn't have came up. Memories came up very unexpectedly.

I felt small and fragile…and weak and useless…I felt unclean and that scared. I was afraid…

"Um Carlisle can you please put me down? I'm…scared of heights." I asked closing my eyes and gripping his shirt so tight I rip it. "Oh! I'm sorry Carlisle. I…I didn't mean it." I apologized as he set me down.

"It's fine. Alice wouldn't have let me wear it again anyway." He reassured me. "Still sorry," I mumbled. Thinking of that I'm pretty sure I didn't bring clothes. Well I can borrow some from Renesmee…if they fit. We were going to the mall right? Okay well then I'll get some clothes from their…wait…with what money? I was in trouble. "So what do you guys do when renesmee is asleep?" I asked distracting myself from my problem. "Well we watch TV, read, play games, and Esme usually designs." Emmett said shrugging.

"Anything to pass the time. Right now since we have about 4 ½ hours till nessie wakes up. Everyone will be downstairs while Alice works on you." He added. "What am I ganna be doing with you Alice?" I asked looking at her. "Well…I noticed you didn't bring any clothes so I thought I'd make you an outfit or two." Well there goes my problem.

I smiled happily. "Oh yes. You'll be going to the mall today right?" Esme asked. I narrowed my eyes searching for the future. I couldn't see anything though. "I'm not sure…I can't see anything. Its all blank." I answered scared. Alice growled beside me. _'Stupid mutt ruins everything!' _she thought. I giggled.

She was remembering all the times he was annoyed by his inability to be seen by her. "Emmett! Lets go hunting!" Rosalie called from downstairs. Emmett looked at me. _'Sorry Linds. I talked to her but she wont budge. Especially after what you did to her. I'll talk to her again.'_ He thought. I nodded in response. "See you later Emmy bear." I smiled.

Rosalie hissed.

'_How dare she?'_

'_Does she not know that's Rosalie's nickname for him?'_

'_You shouldn't call him that if you want to get rose to like you.'_

'_Rose needs to stop this nonsense…she knows she didn't mean it.'_

'_If she doesn't stop acting like that towards Linda I swear me and her will have problems!'_

'_Whoa…Linds. You might not want to use that name until Rosalie can at least be around you right.' _

I groaned and covered my ears.

"I could care less…I didn't copy it from her…I just heard renesmee calling him that once and I thought I could try it. I could care less if she hates me...its already to late for that" I sighed. "To much thoughts." I whispered. "Sorry." They all said while Rosalie growled. Emmett left and Alice tugged on my hand. "Lets go!" she squealed. "Hold on. I want you to have this Linda. It's a temporary credit card for your temporary-" wink. "-Stay in this house. Since you don't have anything I'm sure I put enough for you to choose clothes and furniture to your liking." Esme smiled handing me the card.

"Um…don't you think this is to much though?" _please say no, please say no!_ I thought. "We have so much money that we don't even use. If you want a car, we can but one hundred with no problem what so ever." Jasper said. "Okay…um…thank you" I smiled. _It wasn't a no but it wasn't a yes either._

Alice tugged on my hand harder. "Lets go!" she whined. Everyone chuckled and I rolled my eyes while she pulled me out.

Alice worked on me with different colors till she found the perfect outfit. '_Simple yet cute.' _She thought.

I giggled. It was a white and red striped shirt with white kaprees. The shoes were a little used but they looked brand new. They were white with red hearts. "I'm done!" she said full of pride. "Alice I look amazing!" I yelled hugging her. "Wow…everyone usually refrains from telling me that because they're afraid I'll use them as my doll…but you…thank you." she giggled.

"No, thank YOU!" "Now let me do your hair!" she said looking through a magazine full of freaky hairstyles. "Alice! Simple! We're going to the mall." I reminded her. "Oh. Right. Ugh! Fine." I laughed while she went to her dresser. She pulled out a white headband. "This will have to do." She sighed. Then went through her dresser again pulling out red ribbon this time.

"What-?" I didn't finish when she started wrapping it around the band. At the end she cut it and turned into a ribbon. "Wow." I said. She put it through my hair. I looked cute…even if I go for darker styles but this is cute nonetheless. My hair was straight so not much work. She gave me bangs and put them to the side.

They were cute but I screamed when she cut them. I didn't actually think she would. My mistake. By the end I looked like a regular girl with a cute pixie stylist by her side. "Besides the screaming I enjoyed that very much." She said with a sigh. "To bad its done for today. "

"Well we have tonight," I reminded her. "No…you'll die of exhaustion." She sighed again. I couldn't deny it because she was right. "Right, well wake me up at four again" I suggested. Of course she got a little excited but she still thought it wasn't enough time.

"Well it should be time for renesmee to wake up so lets go surprise them, huh?" she asked with a wide, almost devilish grin. She was planning on making them see what she could do in 4 hours. She obviously gave me to much credit. "Okay." I said giggling. She grabbed my arm before I could walk out the door. "Let me introduce you first?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"O-okay." _Wow._ She was like a kid with candy…has to have every moment count. I heard her on the stairs. "Everyone! I give you the new and improved Linda!" she started clapping and they clapped with her. I walked down the step one at a time. Every pair of butterscotch eyes were on me.

'_Wow! So beautiful'_

'_Couldn't have done it better myself'_

'_Dang…this girl is ganna cause problems in the town for boys…to cute for her own good'_

'_Looks like Alice over did it without over doing it again'_

'_All she did was put on new clothes…she still looks like the dirty troll that walked in.'_

I flinched at the last comment. No doubt it was Rosalie. "You look amazing!" Esme said when I got to the last step. I blushed a deep red. "Okay, okay no more comments. She needs to be ready for ness when she comes. Can you stay out of trouble while I change?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes. I think I can hold myself together!" I said in a sarcastic tone. "You better." She warned then ran off. Esme went to the kitchen so I followed her. "What are you making Esme?" I asked looking at the pan in her hands. "A buffet" she sighed. I giggled. "Why so much? Its only me and renesmee who eat here." I said. "Because you two wont be the only ones eating today. Jacob called while u were sleeping and asked to have breakfast since he was patrolling the woods." She explained

. "We didn't tell him about you so he'll be a little surprised." She said worried. " I want you to know Jacob is very protective of renesmee, now, especially since she's human. I don't want you to be close to him when we tell him about the incident. You stay behind me okay?" she didn't ask as much as her tone begged. It was shaking with fear. '_I don't want you to get hurt.'_ She thought.

"Esme I'll be fine. Thousands of people have tried. They even burned me alive. Twice." I flinched at the memory and Esme flinched at the thought. "Plus who could hate their future wife's best friend?" I asked in a joking tone.

Everyone laughed besides (of course) Rosalie. I turned to see Alice who wore a light pink top with dark blue skinny jeans and platforms. "To much?" she asked. I shook my head not able to speak when I heard footsteps. Renesmee came. My heart started beating like wings on a helicopter. _Dang it! Shut up u stupid thing!_ I thought at myself.

When they touched the front porch it stopped in its place. Everyone laughed beside renesmee who couldn't hear as good as us. "Linda! You stayed!" she yelled pulling me into a hug. "Yes I did so lets go eat because I'm starved! Alice has been working on me all day!" I whispered teasingly. She giggled and Alice huffed. "Alright!" she whispered back running to the table. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm and turned to walk when we heard a loud knock at the door.

"Guess who's here?" a deep voice asked.

* * *

**oohhhh! cliffyyyy! ahahaha sorry... REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay soo this is part 1 of chapter 5...yeah...i made the chapters dummy long for no reason:P sooo...since i owe you guys BIG-TIME, i thought a few extra chapters wont hurt:) im also ganna be making a new story soon:) so feel free to check it out when its up! aha3 **

* * *

**Blood spills and so do memories.**

"Hey Jake!" renesmee called from the kitchen. "Hey sweetness." He called back. I stood frozen in my place. "What? No hi from you gu-!" Jacob saw me. 'No! I forgot! Linda! Back away now!' Esme thought. My heart started thrumming in my chest but Jacob didn't seem to notice.

'_OH MY GOD! YOU BIT A GIRL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?' _

he thought. Most likely to Edward, "Jacob. It's not what you think. You hear her heartbeat. She not a vampire." He explained. "So what? She's like nessie?" he asked calming down. "No she's not. She not a half breed either." Carlisle answered now. He was sounding cautious.

'_God I hope that dog finally becomes useful and rips her head off!'_

Rosalie thought. "I swear Rosalie. If you don't leave I'll hurt you and I could care less if Emmett tries to hurt me!" I yelled. She got shocked and Emmett stood in front of her giving me a warning look.

'_You know I wont let you hurt her. But I don't want to hurt you either.' _

He thought to me. I stepped towards him. "You think you can hurt me? Please Emmett! Don't you think you should know better than to mess with me after I almost bit into your wife's neck?" I growled. "Linda!" Esme scolded.

"Calm down beautiful. You don't want to make a bad impression on the wolf" '_Especially when we need to tell him about the neck snapping' _jasper thought. I flinched from the thought.

"Um…hi" I said turning to face Jacob. He looked a little freaked out and I 0realized my heart had stopped beating. "Dude…what is she?" he whispered towards Edward. "Hey!" did they think I was deaf?

"Don't worry…she'll explain after you devour our food okay Jacob?" Edward chuckled releasing the tension. He shrugged "It's all good with me. Okay with you lil'thing?" he asked putting his hand out for me to shake. I stepped towards him and put my hand out only to throw it over my face and let out a scream flying backwards. "What happened?" he yelled looking at everyone.

I looked at him tears in my eyes. "Why did you do that?" I cried.

"What did he do? What did you do Jacob?" Esme asked fuming. "I-I don't know!" he stuttered backing up. "Jacob. She's not used to your smell. It's causing her pain." Jasper said growling. "Back up." He finished. Rosalie couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She clutched her stomach from laughing so hard. I couldn't stop shaking from the smell. It reminded me of a past I wanted to forget.

"I'm sorry," he said taking a step closer

. I closed my eyes tight. "Please don't hurt me! Please! Don't hurt me anymore! It hurts! The biting HURTS!" I screamed. I felt firm hands hold me down. I was back in my memory. The pain so real. "SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE! ESME! RENESMEE! HELP!" I cried screaming.

"Linda! Open your eyes! You're not hurt! Open your eyes!" Carlisle yelled to me. He seemed faint but I listened. My eyes flew open and I gasped breathing for air. I saw Carlisle looking at me with terror in his eyes. "What did you see?" he asked in a low voice. I looked around.

The only other people in the room were Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Renesmee. I sniffed flinching. The scent was still thick in the sir. I started breathing hard shaking the memory out of my head. I grabbed my hair and slid my way to the farthest wall. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I repeated.

"Linda I'm going to bring you to my office…your nose is bleeding." He whispered coming closer. When he moved the smell flowed with him. "Stay away! It…its brings me back to…to the bad days." I said. "What does?" "The smell! The wolves! They…" I trailed off covering my face.

Carlisle took off his jacket and threw it to me. "Put this over your nose" he said. I listened to him. I smelled in his scent. It had a medicine smell to it. "Okay…can you walk to my office now?" he asked calmly. I thought about it for a second. If I moved would the smell follow me? it shouldn't. I nodded and tried standing with wobbly legs. Esme took a step towards me. I looked at her with fear filled eyes.

'_My poor baby.' _She thought.

She ran to me giving me a hug while lifting me up. She carried me to Carlisle's office. They sat me on his desk and he took his shirt back. "See if the smell is here" he ordered. I hesitated for a second but took a small sniff. Nothing. I sighed relieved.

'_That dog finally became useful. I'll have to thank him later.'_ Obviously Rosalie thought this was a payback.

"Are you kidding me? How much lower can you be? I'm pretty sure humans touching the ocean floor isn't even a fraction close to how low you are. You think that was funny Rosalie? How in gods name do you freaking feel about getting upstaged by a past you never wanted? By the past that had killed you? A pack of wolves tore me to pieces when I was about…I don't know...16 years old!" I yelled. Esme gasped and Rosalie looked furious

. "Don't say anything about a past you didn't want! You think that was so horrible? Why do you think I'm a vampire now dimwit? Why I can't grow old and have kids? Because I was turned! I was raped then beaten to a bloody pulp! You don't know anything about a past you didn't want!" she yelled back at me.

She was in my face now. Emmett was holding her hands. "well…it looks like we have more in common than you think. We both have pasts we want to forget but the difference is that…I've had it all my life." I started. "I didn't end up with an eternal mate and I didn't have a mother who at least claimed she loved me. By the age of 6 I was on my own and I was killed in the most brutal ways. You only had it once. Don't YOU compare your life to mine because your life would seem perfect in mine." I stated calmly.

"Move." I said pushing her out of the way. She growled but I didn't pay attention. I heard Alice yelling at Jacob and Edward and Bella trying to calm her down. "She's fine now Alice. Stop it." Edward sighed.

"She wouldn't have needed to be in the office if he hadn't hurt her! If I would've known I would've told him she snapped Renesmee's neck long ago!" she yelled. I sighed. "What?" Jacob asked in shock. "Just stop it!" Esme scolded going down stairs. "Jacob. Renesmee is fine and again she will explain after you eat. Don't make any more trouble or I will force you to leave." Esme said fiercely. "She hurt renesmee? How can you let her stay here?" "She is Renesmee's best friend. Now again Jacob. No trouble. Understood?" Esme warned. Jacob growled.

"Renesmee?" he shouted. "What?" she shouted back. "Is she really your friend?" he asked through clenched teeth. "More like family that can not and will not be replaced." She said calmly. He groaned. He couldn't win past her. "Where's jasper?" I asked changing the subject.

"He went to go hunt…you were bleeding…" Alice explained. "Oh. Alright." I nodded going downstairs to the kitchen. Jacob's smell was still thick in the air and it killed to smell in. I took as little breaths as possible. "Are you okay sitting here?" Renesmee asked worried. I nodded and smiled at Jacob.

"I'm sorry. I had a…bad meeting with wolves before and the last time we met they killed me so I sort of…I needed some room. I'm sorry" I told him. He just glared at me and nodded stiffly. _'I'm surprised rose hasn't clawed her face off. Not that I would've stopped her.'_ He thought. I sighed.

"I guess I deserve that." I stated glumly. "Jacob. Be nice please. I'm not the only one with mind reading in this house and that's just plain wrong. We both know no one can purposely hurt renesmee…especially a best friend of hers." Edward said. He got wide eyed and looked at me. I nodded and blushed. "Jake where's Seth? He's always cooler about meeting new people." Renesmee asked changing the subject.

"That's rude. And he's got a cold so I made him stay away with you being all human and all." "Who's Seth?" I asked curiously. "Seth is one of the pack members. Sweetest most kindest kid you'll ever meet." Renesmee said with a smile. _'That's another reason why I didn't let him come.'_ He thought with a low growl she couldn't hear.

I busted up laughing._ 'DON"T TELL HER I WAS THINKING THAT!' _he mentally yelled at me.

Edward growled. "Okay. I won't tell. I promise. But it's another story if Eddie does." I said through giggles. "Alright enough chit-chat. Your food is getting cold. Eat. Then you, Renesmee, and Alice will be going to the mall." Esme interrupted. "What? You're going to the mall? I wanna go!" Jacob whined.

"Sorry Jake…it's a girl trip." Renesmee giggled. "Then that troll shouldn't be going." Rosalie said from upstairs. I slammed my hands on the table cracking it. "Rosalie Cullen!" Esme shouted. "I'm not apologizing. I have no reason to." She stated. "Rose. Be nice to her." "No! Why should I even be a tad nice to a freak show that messed with me?" she asked Emmett. "Because this freak show still wants to taste you." I muttered.

Renesmee choked on her food and Jacob laughed.

'_Finally! Someone who stands up to the blond! I'm ganna like you…you know…after I get over the whole fact you almost killed ness.'_ Jacob thought to me.

I smiled. "Lets get going! The malls opening soon!" Alice huffed. I took a few more bites and stood up. Renesmee did the same. "Come on guys…let me go!" "No Jake! Now stop or I'll call Sam to make you patrol." Alice warned.

"Sam?" I asked. "Alpha in another pack."

"Whoa wait! Two packs?" I asked scared. Renesmee grabbed my hand. "Yes but Sam is better than Jacob and has more experience." Renesmee answered calmly. "Hey!" growled. I rolled my eyes. "Linda sweetie. Don't be afraid to get what you want. I doubt you'll run out of money…but if you do just call me and I'll put more in." Esme said with a smile on her face

. _'And forget about Rosalie. She's being very rude and I shall talk to her about that.'_ She thought.

I nodded. "Exactly how much is in here?" I asked holding out my card. "80,000. Why?" she said calmly. I almost choked on my air. "Wow." Was all I could say. "Um…okay. We'll be going now." I stated Esme smiled and gave me a hug. "have fun sweetie." She said warmly. Alice then pulled me out of the house and drove to the mall. This mall wasn't really big but it had enough stores for Alice to go bazerk

. She bought a cart full of clothes. I told her they were for renesmee because I don't wear skirts and dresses and she nearly died…again. The clothes I picked out were more dark than light. She chose pink and orange while I chose gray and black. Black tank tops, black long sleeves, black tights, black shorts, black bras, black panties… basically anything black. I did get other colors though. I got a bright blue, purple, neon green, blood red…a lot of colors. But cool things…not like flower skirts. Ugh.

"Please! Just one pink mini skirt! It'll be gorgeous with your complection!" Alice begged. "Alice! I don't. Like. Pink!" I yelled at her. She pouted. We left the clothing store then went to the furniture. Now my furniture was a little different. It wasn't so up to date but it wasn't old fashion either.

My bed was queen sized with a complete black headboard (I plan to mess with it a little.) I get a futon and a beanbag chair that has a cute character they call Ger. When I saw him I new I wanted him. I got purple curtains and bought a light purple paint to make my room match.

My bed cover is striped with different colors; mainly purple (Obviously I love purple.) when we finished with that we went to the food court. Renesmee and me got McDonalds while Alice watched. "Where do we go next?" she asked excited. "Um…music stores? She looks like she'd like rock music and gothic clothes. Maybe _**Hot Topic**_?" Renesmee said. I looked at them while they agreed where to go.

After we finished eating renesmee pulled me into this _**Hot Topic**_ store it was amazing! All of the things they had fit me perfectly! I probably had a heart attack at the entrance. "Totally my style" I answered running into the store. I bought these gloves that go all the way up to my elbow.

They had all different colors so I bought most of them. Then they had these shoes that they called _**converse **_and I bought a pair of each color besides pink. They had shirts that were pretty cool with paint designs all over the place. The music they played really wasn't my style but the store its self was my own paradise. At the very back they had these outfits that looked like a hooker would wear hanging on the wall. I laughed and picked a red one out to see what they would say. When I finished grabbing everything I could I walked to the front only to find the most perfect black dress with polka dots, hanging right in front of me. I snatched it off the hanger and ran to the front

. "Anything else I can get for you?" the store manager asked. I shook my head happily. "You look like you're the type to have gages. Ever though about having a pair?" he asked. "Gages? What are those?" I asked. They sounded interesting and by the looks on the guys face they probably were interesting. "They're earrings, but very large ones. Not all of them are large but they're bigger than the average earring. Here. Have a pair on the house. If you want more come back. I'll hook you up." He said passing me these neon green needle looking things.

They were very thin but thicker than a regular needle. "They glow in the dark" he said with a grin. I smiled back and paid for my things. "Thanks." I said shyly. "Anytime." He said giving me my bag. I grabbed it and ran out going to Alice and renesmee. "You guys! That store was amazing!" I yelled to them. They laughed. "We knew you'd like it." Alice giggled. I nodded laughing with them. Then we went to the salon.

While I got my hair washed, they did my nails and toes. They just buffed it since I didn't want fake long nails. My hair was different though. I showed them this design I saw in _**Hot Topic **_and they copied it down to the color. I had jet-black hair originally but they put a platinum white peek-a-boos with red highlights. My hair was cut to my breast area and they made longer and wider bangs. I looked like a total punk and I loved it

. They did my make up with it. They put eyeliner on the top of my eyes and I had this really glossy lip-gloss on. I had a little bit of cover up though I didn't need it and blush. I gave the store a one hundred dollar tip and they were ecstatic. Alice was angry though since I let the salon do my hair but I didn't let her do it. We had finished and went into every store when we came to a stop. We sat on a bench relaxing. "So we had how many trucks go home to drop off everything?" "2 ½" Alice answered with a smile. I laughed.

"Oh wow. Lets go home. I'm hungry and tired." I stated standing up. "Well…Esme said to go out for dinner since we wouldn't be home until later." Alice told me. "Okay but where do we go?" "RED LOBSTER!" Renesmee screamed. "Great idea nessie! Red Lobster it is!" Alice agreed.

I just nodded spacing out. I'm not even sure if I was considered spacing out. I was sleeping walking. I don't even remember what I had for dinner. I don't even remember going home! It's like it was all a dream. "Linda! Wake up!" I heard a voice call. "LINDA!" it called even harsher this time. "If you don't wake up imma throw you in the tub!" It threatened. I opened my eyes to see who was waking me and I saw Alice and Emmett. "What?" I asked in a grim tone. They laughed at me. "Look at your room! It's finished!" Alice said excited. I sat up and looked around.

Everything was different. More me. "What? How did this happen?" I asked in amazement. "You are in a house full of vampires who don't sleep. It's not impossible." Emmett said shrugging. I got off of my bed forgetting about my sleepiness. "Oh my god! It's just like my vision! I love it!" I yelled jumping. "We even added a little something extra." Alice said just as excited. I looked at her. "What did you add" "look up" she said.

I did what she commanded and I gasped. My ceiling was purple with black tree branches from the trees on the wall. There were to trees so the branches met in the middle of my ceiling. I started tearing. "This…it's amazing…thank you Alice!" I said hugging her. "I helped too," Emmett said. I laughed and hugged him as well. I looked to see what would happen today. But I couldn't see anything. "Hmm…something's blocking my visions again. Is Jacob coming over?" I asked curiously.

Alice huffed and Emmett just stood quiet. "Actually…both of the packs will be coming." Jasper said coming in from the hall. I turned to him scared. "Both?" I asked in a squeaky voice. "I can't do it. The-the last time I was in the same place with a bunch of w-wolves they killed me. I…I can't." I stuttered. Jasper gave me a hug. "They won't hurt you. I'll be here through the whole meeting.

They'll leave immediately after you talk. They don't want you to worry about them." He explained. I squeezed him close. He was like a protective big brother. "Go get ready and come down stairs. They wont be here for another half hour. Renesmee will be here at the same time." He said letting me go. I sighed and nodded.

This was going to end a disaster. Jasper along with everyone else exited my room and I went to the shower. After I finished with my shower I ran to my room. I dried my self and put on, of course, black underwear and a black bra. I put on a spaghetti strap black shirt with the character Ger on it and black leggings with neon green mini shorts. I put in knee length Ger. Socks and black and white converse.

My hair had dried so I played with it a little. I teased the back and the sides like 2 inches high and put on black eyeliner with a little blush. I remembered the gages the guy gave me and put them on. They hurt a little but I barely noticed. I looked pretty hot if I said so myself. But the leggings sort of ruined it so I had to take off my shoes and shorts and take them off. I looked even better. "Okay…I can do this." I told my self-facing the door.

I took a deep breath and opened it slowly. I walked down the stairs and saw all of the Cullen's staring at me. Jasper and Emmett were playing their x-box and dropped their remotes when they saw me. Jasper, who had a smile on his face before I came down stairs, has a hard face on.

'_Is she trying to kill me? Does she know there are boys in the pack that aren't imprinted?' _

'_Linda! You look gorgeous!' _

'_I love her socks and shirt! They're sick! I'd wear that if it was in men clothes.' _

'_Great! She's turned from ugly troll to ugly emo troll!' _

'_Oh my. What an up to date with the fashion girl.' _

'_Different style but definitely another Alice.'_

They all thought.

I shrugged. I looked at jasper. "I'm not interested." Then I looked to Alice. "Thank you Alice." Next was Emmett. "Yes. They have my shirt and socks in men sizes." After him I spoke to Rosalie. "I'm not emo. I'm more of a dark kind of girl. And considering I look better than you, you really shouldn't call people an ugly troll." I sneered at her. What I would do to this woman she wasn't the aunt of my only friend.

* * *

**booooooo i knooowww...lol it wasnt really that much of a cool dramatic ending:P but like i said...part 1 of chapter 5 lol...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the part 2 for chapter 5:) starting off from where we left off aha3 enjoy**

**the last time we were with linda:**

_** "I'm not interested." Then I looked to Alice. "Thank you Alice." Next was Emmett. "Yes. They have my shirt and socks in men sizes." After him I spoke to Rosalie. "I'm not emo. I'm more of a dark kind of girl. And considering I look better than you, you really shouldn't call people an ugly troll." I sneered at her. what i would do to this woman if she wasnt the aunt of my only friend.**_

* * *

I then looked to Esme. "Yes Esme. I am as updated as Alice but just, gain, darker style. And Carlisle yes I am like Alice." I said answering every thought. Rosalie growled, stood up, and left. Emmett looked at me.

'_Be nice.'_

He scolded. I snorted. "You'll catch me being nice to her when she apologizes." I answered. He sighed getting up and leaving with rose. I sat next to jasper and put my head on his shoulder.

'_Those shorts are to short'_ he thought.

"They're fine." I answered.

'_The boys will go crazy. I'm not going to be settle about it.' _He warned.

I laughed. "Jasper. Chill. I told you I'm not interested." I told him linking our arms. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and laid his head on mine. "Your like the kid sister I need to protect from hormonal teenage boys." He smirked. I sighed rolling my eyes. "Nice." I answered.

I closed my eyes. Everything was relaxing. Nothing was wrong just very quiet. Then we heard moving outside. "They're here!" I sung. I got it off of this one show on TV awhile back. Everyone chuckled. I sighed, squeezing Jaspers arm. "It'll be fine." I said. I just kept still. I heard Carlisle open the door.

"Good morning Sam." He said. "Good morning Carlisle. Jacob has shown us the new girl in your family. We aren't saying we can't trust you…but we need to know what she is to tell our elders about her." "Of course, Sam. We understand. Come in, please. My wife has made breakfast for your pack as well as Jacobs. Don't be so formal." Carlisle said.

I heard all of their footsteps walking through the door. I could feel each step they took. I started shaking. Jasper unlinked his arm and wrapped it around me. I put my face in his chest. I didn't want to do this. Their were too many of them. "Is that her?" one of the people whispered.

"This is Linda. She's just a little…afraid. I'm sure Jacob has told you why?" jasper asked. "Uh…no. I didn't know why she was afraid. I thought it was because I looked huge." Jacob answered. I snorted through my shaking. "I wish." I muttered. "A year after her complete transformation she was attacked by a pack of wolfs." Jasper explained.

I started shaking more from the memory. I was seeing everything all over again. I was feeing it all over again. "Jasper." I whimpered. I was shaking uncontrollably. "The biting…" I whispered. "Linda, listen. You are not there. You're safe in the house. Look at me. Look at me!" he yelled. I slowly pushed my face up to see him. His eyes were calm and worried. "You. Are. Not. There." He said slowly. I nodded and turned my head as slow as ever.

'_Ah this is ganna be trouble.' _

'_Awesome. We haven't even met her and she's scared out of her mind about us!' _

'_I get it. That's why she's scared.'_

Most of their thoughts repeated.

I covered my nose when I took in the smell of the room. It was all over the place. Their smell burned like fire. "Is it too much?" jasper asked. I shook my head. I took a deep breath but stopped have way. Something in the air tasted delicious. I guess I was hungry. I started struggling between getting up and jumping to eat or sitting and letting the delicious smell leave. Jasper must've felt my sudden hunger because he tightened his arms around me. "Move back!" he yelled. I knew I lost my control then. I started growling and snapping the air. "Give it to me! That smell! I want it!" I screamed. Jasper was having a hard time controlling me.

"LINDA! YOU DON'T WANT IT! IT'S NOT FOOD!" jasper yelled. I elbowed him in the stomach and he doubled over. I flung myself to the pack of wolves and Jacob kicked me out the window. Everyone came outside to check on me. I went into my crouching stance. All of the wolves phased, but I was too far-gone into my hunger I didn't pay attention. "What the heck you guys? She's trying to eat one of us!" Jacob yelled.

"One of you must be her singer! She can't control it!" jasper yelled back. He came for me but I stopped him. "Leave me be jasper!" I screamed. "Linda! You know this isn't right! Fight it! You can do it!" "I can't! He…he smell so good…" I whispered. Jasper was in front of me in a second. "Tell me who smells good Linda." He ordered. I took another deep breath and flinched. "They stink right now." I answered.

"Maybe if they phase back?" Renesmee suggested. I jumped. "Renesmee! Your were here?" I asked surprised.

'_Ha! Wow this chick is stupid.' _

'_Maybe we can kill her…it's not like they'll know who it was.'_

Two of them thought.

Edward growled.

'_Uh-oh…I forgot about the mind reader.' _

"Control your animals Sam." He sneered.

'_Well…that's great…we now get ordered around by bloodsuckers instead of killing them' _

'_Dude's…this chick is freaking HOT! Look at her! Anything shorter has to be a bikini.' _

'_And she's not dressed in all fruity colors either.' _

'_I wouldn't mind having her control me' _

'_Oh my god! I think I'm ganna barf!'_

'_She freaking wants to eat one of us! Be serious you guys!' _

'_Paul she's new to the family. You saw how she reacted to Jake. I think she has some issues.' _

'_Not my business Seth. My business is to protect humans from danger and she's dangerous'_

'_She can learn' _

'_Why am I even talking to you? Your acting like a pet to these killers!' _

'_THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!' _

'_ENOUGH! Edward we will be back after we change. Can you please try and keep her in check when we come back?_'

"Sure Sam we'll tie her to the chair" Edward assured him. I groaned. "I'm sorry…" I muttered. After the wolves left to get dressed we all went into the house. "Linda you must not loose control again." Carlisle said. I snorted fixing my hair. I turned to face him.

"Carlisle. I don't have control over it. I've never came across a scent so…intoxicating…its like…I've felt Edwards lust for Bella's blood from jasper…it was 5 times stronger than that." I explained. Edward cleared his throat. "That's…I'm sorry Carlisle but I don't think she'll control it any more than Emmett controlling his snide comments." He said. Carlisle sighed. "Hey!" Emmett protested.

"What ever lets just get this over with." I whined. I sat down in a chair and they tied me down with metal chains. "Nice." I said squirming for room. Then I heard the wolves approaching.

'_This little freak show better not start anything again because I won't stop until she's freaking body limbs all over the forest._' Leah thought.

I growled. "If that dang she wolf doesn't stop calling me a freak I swear she'll be the one all over the forest in limbs!" I yelled.

"Whoa…someone's having another attack," one of them laughed. I looked at Carlisle and Esme with fury in my eyes. "I'll tell them." Esme said calmly. She walked to the door. "Hello again. Listen boys…and girl…I'd really appreciate it if you keep your thoughts away from tearing my family apart. I'm sure at least one of you is doing it?" there was a silent moment.

"Okay then. We will put each of you in front of her and blow a fan to give her a smell." Esme said calmly. There were low mumbles. They all came in and a rush of smells came towards me. "Oh my god! There it is!" I said shaking. "Fight it Linda" Carlisle said. I nodded as closing my eyes.

The chains were becoming weaker.

"The first one is coming." Alice warned me. The smell almost knocked me out. "Stop! It's not the one! God! Disgusting!" I growled. Everyone chuckled. "Okay Linda. The next one." She said. And the smell was the same. I shook my head making a disgusted face. "I think I'm ganna be sick." I heaved.

Everyone clutched their stomachs laughing. I opened my eyes and saw Alice laughing with the fan on. She blew it towards one of the members on accident and that sent me crazy.

I broke the chains with one move and flew towards the boy. "You!" I yelled. I almost bit completely down on his arm when I caught myself. "Get off of him!" some one yelled. They touched me and I growled closing my mouth a little more. HE'S_ MINE! _I thought. "Back off! She's not biting him! We don't know if she has venom and if she does your brother is done! Don't push her!" jasper warned.

I started crying. I want it…I want to bite him and drain him dry of all his delicious blood. I want to make sure I don't spill one drop of it for it would be a great loss…but I want to stop being a monster. I don't want to do this but it's so strong. I cried with his arm still in my mouth. They touched me again and I bit down just enough to draw blood.

It touched my toung and I started shaking. I really wanted to bit down more. I could feel myself doing it. But then something told me not to. It kept pushing me away. "She drew blood!" a guy yelled.

"She's not biting so back off!" "Seth you can't be serious! She's biting on your arm!" "Just leave her!" he yelled. The guy I'm about to suck dry is this trusting.

I can't please. Stop. Just let me stop. I felt something in me shift in me. The blood wasn't as addicting. It…changed. It was still good, but less painful to taste. I was still shaking when I felt a hand on my head. I growled because they were breaking me from my concentration. "calm down. You said you didn't want to bite me and you haven't bit me yet. You can do it. Just…fight." The boy, Seth, said to me.

I looked into his eyes and saw all the innocence I lost along time ago. So sweet. Easy to deceive. I loosened my grip on his arm. After I completely let go, I hugged him crying. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" I sobbed on his chest. He was so warm. He wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay. Calm down. I'm not hurt." He whispered. Such a liar.

"You…imprinted…on…her." Jasper growled. I looked to him and he swung me in to his arms out of the boy's arms. "What?" everyone yelled. I didn't even pay attention. "Yeah. I imprinted on her." "Imprinted...like…. Renesmee imprinted?" I asked in a shaky voice. Jasper nodded and growled. Imprint…soul mate…I don't even KNOW the boy! "No…no no no no…impossible. I just tried eating the boy!" I roared looking at everyone.

I can't have a soul mate. I'm a monster. Monsters don't deserve happiness. "Imprints go anyway they feel." Seth shrugged. I couldn't take this. Everything was to much. The room began spinning and the wolves still stink! "Linda? Linda!" jasper shouted. Then I faded into unconsciousness.

I've been in the dark before, like when everyone was leaving me. but this time it wasn't as scary. I don't know how long I was in the dark but I'm hoping it disappears. Just when I thought it couldn't get better, I saw a light. It moved closer and closer, and while it got closer the light faded. It was renesmee. "Linda!" I heard her yell. "Renesmee? What are you doing in this dark place?" I asked. "I came to get you, silly. Who knew our heads were still connected?" she laughed slightly. "I don't want to go back." "You fainted when Seth imprinted on you. Esme almost lost her mind!" she shouted at me. I huffed. "I don't want to go back! My heart was pounding and I was blushing for no good reason!" I whined.

She smiled. "That's how it starts." "Yeah? Well what about the fact that I don't even know the guy?" "You could if you just gave him a chance." She god there's no winning against her! "Renesmee…If I promise to give him a chance would you leave it alone?" "Gladly" she smiled. I sighed and everything began to fade. I opened my eyes and I saw I was in Esme's arms. Everyone was staring at me. The packs were gone except for Jacob. "Everyone left and I told them I'd fill them in." he paused real quickly.

"Well…almost everyone left." he said. I looked around and didn't see another pack member until I saw something next to the door, snoring. It was Seth. He was sleeping. "Why?" I asked still looking at him. He looked so peaceful. "He didn't want to leave with out you hearing him out first." Edward said. I glanced at him then back to Seth. He wants to talk about the imprint. "I'll wake him up." I told them as I remembered my promise with renesmee.

"Are you sure?" asked Esme in a worried tone. "Yeah, I made a promise in my dream to give him a chance before I say no." I explained with a grin. I looked to renesmee and she was laughing. "Okay." Esme replied looking suspiciously between us. I got up and went to the door. I sat next to him.

My heart began to beat. "Seth, time to get up." I said as calmly as I could. His eyes snapped open and looked at me. then he jumped up and backed away fast. "What?" I asked shocked at what he did. I thought he was happy. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered. That was typical. Jacob acts the same way with renesmee. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Hey, listen, Seth. I'm sorry about earlier. I knew what an imprint was and all…I just never thought it would happen to me." I told him. I did mean it. He stepped closer. "It's okay. I was surprised I imprinted on someone since, like you, I've never really thought about it. At least I didn't if she was nice.

If she was mean like my sister then that's another story." He said thinking about it. I didn't know what he was thinking because Bella couldn't even trust me with my new, cute owner. Wow. Ha-ha. That's funny. "Umm…so…what do we do now? I mean, I don't know you well enough-or at all- so I can't even think of us as actually going out or whatever." I told him awkwardly. "I agree." He breathed a laugh.

He was still thinking. He looked so adorable! "How about we just become friends and see what happens from there?" he suggested. "Best choice I've had all day." I replied with a smile. "Well the Linda, it's nice to meet you. My name is Seth." He said putting out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it. His cheeks darkened.

"Um…why are you blushing?" I asked confused. We were just shaking hands. "Your new family is staring at us." He whispered.

I got wide eyed and turned to see the grinning faces of everyone.

"UGH! NO PRIVACY WHAT SO EVER!" I screamed stalking back inside.

"Nope. So get used to it." Alice chirped. I sighed looking at Jacob. "Its time for my interrogation isn't it?" "Yeah. Sorry, but we need to know more about you." He said. I nodded and we went inside to speak. I told him everything I knew about myself.

Well not everything but the parts that were necessary. I was getting worn out and hungry just as Esme came and said lunch was served. I sighed in relief as he ran to the table. "Thank you." I whispered.

'_You're welcome.' _She thought back.

While renesmee and Jacob spoke me and Seth talked. He told me about himself but they had to leave so we didn't get to finish.

I thought I could get used to this but I knew I'd have to leave soon or bad thing would happen.

* * *

**yeeaaahhh...linda has some major issuesss lol...what can i say? she's a brick..house...lol idk! reviewsss:3 their better than a banana split sunday!:D (NOT REALLY BUT WHAT EVER)**


	7. Chapter 7

**sooo here's another chapter:) it should start getting heated from this moment on hehehe just hope i dont get all confuseing later on! enjoy:)**

* * *

**Who would've thought?**

"Linda! Seth is here!" Esme called as I finished getting ready. I wore a blood red sleeveless dress that went to my knees. It looked ripped at the bottom but still classy. It hung loose except for on my ribcage where it had a back belt holding it down. My hair was let into loose curls. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Coming!" I said opening my door. I walked down the stairs and Alice squealed bouncing up and down. "Linda! You look gorgeous!" she squeaked. I rolled my eyes. I thought that was the point for a date. Look good and be good.

_'I'm going to have to kill Seth and lock Linda in a room for the rest of her life.' _Jasper thought.

I giggled and Seth came into view. He was wearing a button up that was half sleeve and a pair of slacks. The look on his face was one of awe. I blushed looking away and saw a flash. Esme. "I wanted to take a picture." she said sheepishly. I smiled at her but grabbed Seth's hand.

"Esme. This isn't a big deal. Just a small date at the diner. We'll be back soon" I assured her and she snapped another picture. It practically blinded me for a few more snaps and Seth led me out laughing. When we got to the diner, there was a table that had a rose in the middle. I blushed when I saw the people in the diner smile brightly. "Linda…this is um…my mom." Seth cleared his throat pointing to the hostess.

I smiled at her. She seemed so sweet. "Hello. Its nice to meet you" I said bowing my head

. "No, its nice to meet you. Seth's been talking about you for a week and I was worried he went mental." "Mom!" he groaned.

A few people in the diner chuckled and I giggled. She led us to our seats and we ordered two burgers with a side of fries. He would obviously eat most of the burgers but I'd take half of one. We also ordered one large chocolate shake. It felt like one of those sappy movies where we drink from the same shake. I actually like it though.

"So what's your favorite color?" he asked grabbing a fry and dipping it into the shake before he put it in his mouth. I pursed my lips. "I've never really thought about it but it wouldn't be pink. I hate pink." I shuddered thinking about the color. "Oh well mine is red."

"I thought it was blue?" his mom asked coming from nowhere.

I jumped in surprise and she laughed lightly. "No…its red." He said blushing. I giggled feeling bad. That must be embarrassing. But I couldn't speak because right when I thought it couldn't be bad for me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Renesmee walked in and sat at the far end of the table.

I grew very angry and irritated. They were spying on us? "Seth. Maybe we should go somewhere else. I spy parasites and they're annoying me." I whispered the growl.

He nodded understanding. We paid the bill and left the store after I through a murderous glare towards the table peepers. Jasper tensed and looked up only to look away cussing. "Oh yeah. Be afraid jasper. Be very afraid," I said to low for human ears. We got into his car and drove to a park. It was dark out so no one was around. "Hey Seth. Can I see something?" I asked after we sat on the swings in silence. He looked at me. "What?" "Can I see what its like to be you? So I can see when ever you come and all." I rushed. He laughed. "Sure but you have to let me see your mind." He grinned. I bit my lip and nodded.

It would be easy. I grabbed his face in between my hands and closed my eyes taking in all of his memories. The happy ones when he was a kid. The sad ones of his father dieing. It got a little awkward at the end because of what he thought of me. Then I showed him what I remember when I was with the couple, then meeting renesmee. That's all anyone ever saw. No one saw the tortured pain of my existence.

"Wow." He breathed. I opened my eyes and saw we were face to face. His heartbeat picked up rhythm and mine began to beat. He inched closer and our noses were touching. Our lips were a pencil tip away. "Seth." I breathed. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Shh." He whispered. "Seth…" I said a little louder. But he didn't listen. I pushed him away. "Seth! We can't! if we do this it means we're going out!" "Isn't that a good thing? We both love each other!" "Nothing is good with me!" I shouted at him. "I've been alone all my life and that's because I'm dangerous." I whispered. He pulled me into a hug and sighed. "I don't believe that Linda." He said lowly.

"Yeah but I do." I muttered. _'You're very negative aren't you?' _he thought. I nodded and he chuckled. "I get it okay? It's the whole 'first boyfriend' for the girls. Lets just let this flow naturally. You know I'm ganna make you mine and why fight it when you already love me?" he asked very smugly.

I rolled my eyes because it had nothing to do with a first boyfriend. It just had to do with boy's…guy's…men in general. "Do I love you?" I asked. "Yes. That's why your heart beats whenever we're close." He answered. "But how do I know that I really do love you?" I asked worried I might hurt him. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face till our lips touched. A burst of electricity flowed all over me and my heart picked up.

First kiss. Sweet.

Second kiss. Sweeter.

Third kiss. Moving. Sweetest of them all.

He slowed to a stop and moved away. I immediately missed the contact. "Did you feel anything?" he asked in a breathless voice. I just stared into his eyes. I did feel something. "Why?" I said without thinking. His perfect brows knitted in the middle. "Why what?" he asked confused. "Why did it take so long to find you?" I said before kissing him again. Sweet, sweet victory.

We kissed for a while. Our lips moving in sync. I had to end the kiss or we'd be here all night. "Seth I have to go." I said standing up. He nodded. "I'll come by tomorrow at 11 sharp." He stated.

I blushed seeing him at the house as we sneaked little kisses. "Yeah. I can see that." I muttered before I ran off. I calmed myself before I came in view of the house. I could hear tapping and sighs. I bit my lip and opened the door. Angry Cullen's. I sighed closing the door and facing them.

"Your curfew was at nine-thirty….it is currently eleven." great. Hour and a half late. "It does not even take a human that long to come back home." Alice hissed. I was just about to make an excuse when I remembered that there were peepers. "Oh no. I know what your doing. You spied on me!" I shouted.

"We did not _spy_ on you! We simply checked how your date was going." Alice said crossing her arms. I narrowed my eyes. "Bella. They spied didn't they?" I asked looking at her.

She squirmed and huffed. "I don't do good under pressure!" she whined and I growled.

"Mom!" renesmee groaned. "That passed the line! You had no reason to come! You didn't even look casual! What kinds of people come in together looking like they're from Sherlock Holmes?" I yelled. "We were anxious." "You should've waited till I got home!" "Well you're here now. So what happened? Did you guys kiss? Make out?" Alice rushed. I blushed and she squealed.

"I knew it! Oh Linda tell me, tell me please!" she begged. I crossed my arms. "I don't thing so." I said in a shaky breath. Esme stalked off to the kitchen. "Please!" she begged pouting. I rolled my eyes. "I invented that move! Don't you dare try to use it on me!" I shouted. Something sounded like it broke in the kitchen and we all stopped. "Oh drat." Esme sighed. We walked to the kitchen to see Esme putting a cutting board in the garbage. "Esme…what happened?" I asked.

She looked at me, rejection and hurt showing in her motherly eyes. I could feel anger and hurt rolling off of her. Jasper gasped. "Esme. You're angry." He stated as if it were impossible. Everyone else gasped. She grabbed a knife and began to cut slices of chicken. "I'm not angry…slightly irritated. But not…anGRY." She growled the last part and broke the knife this time.

Why was she angry? "Esme…she just wants privacy. That's all." Edward said calmly. I got wide eyed. She was angry because I wanted a smidge of secrecy? I laughed darkly and walked away trying to go to the stairs. "This family is unbelievable!" I shouted. I felt sick and hot.

My skin was getting clammy and I was sweating. "Linda she didn't mean-Linda! You're burning up!" jasper called worried. I looked at him confused. Carlisle came to my side and touched my forehead. He got wide eyed and backed away. "Jasper. Move!" he yelled. I felt hurt.

That was very rude but then anger rose. Why would he do that? I'm feeling sick! My body shook and everyone was confused and worried. "Lin…" the voices trailed off when I woke up in the forest.

'_Hello? Anybody here?'_ I called but nothing was heard in return. All that was heard was a howl in the distance.

I started to panic. I ran anywhere and everywhere.

'_ANYONE HEAR ME? PLEASE! ESME! JASPER! HEEELP!' _I screamed but nothing more than howls.

'_HELP ME! PLEASE! RENESMEE! ESME?' _nothing.

I began crying hysterically but they only came out as really loud howls. I ran and ran and I got to this house that was a shabby red. A guy in a wheel chair was there, looking around in wonder and concern until he laid eyes on me.

He looked worried. "Are you okay?" he asked. I howled. _'NO! IM NOT OKAY! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM OR WHAT HAPPENED!'_ only more howls and whines.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're new." His eyes widened. "You're a girl." He breathed. I realized he couldn't help and fell to the floor. I don't know what happened but I passed out.

I heard voices in the distance. "She came, cried, and fell to the floor." "Alright Billy. All we need to do is find out who she is. I'm really surprised there's this many people phasing." The voices spoke?

Phasing? Like Seth phasing? I got his power? Great! This is just great! I whined opening my eyes. I saw the older guy Sam from the wolf pack and the rest of them.

The guy in the wheel chair I saw rolled to the front of my view. He patted my ear. "We need you to change back human, sweetie." He said lowly. I saw Seth and whined some more. We were still outside. I stood up and went to him. He was confused but allowed it. I looked him in the eyes and whined.

'_Seth. Please help' _I cried.

"I don't know what you're saying." He said apologetically. I bowed my head sniffing as tears fell down my nose. "Do you know him? Is that what your saying?" Jacob asked. I looked up at him hopeful and sneezed. They still stunk. "I'll take that as a yes." "Billy! Carlisle Cullen called! He said his daughter has gone missing!" a woman said. She came running outside and I saw it was Seth's mother. They all looked at her. "Linda?" Seth asked as his heart beat faster.

"Calm down Seth. She probably went for a walk or something." "She wouldn't leave the house with out telling someone!" he hissed at Jacob. Sue shook her head. "He said she disappeared into thin air. He was practically sobbing, begging us to see if we found her on our land." She said in a shaky breath.

I barked and they looked at me.

'_ME! ITS ME!'_ I whined some more.

"Hold on sweetie. One of our wolves girlfriends has disappeared." Billy said apologetically. I huffed. These people are idiots! "He also said she ran a fever so she might be sick." Sue looked on the verge of tears. Seth let out a cry and buckled to the floor. "She looked fine. She didn't feel hot." "You wouldn't know, idiot. You run a fever." The girl wolf said.

I cried some more knowing there was no way they could hear me. I howled again. "Calm down. Please. We'll explain what you are in a minute." Sam said. I snarled shaking my head. I pointed to sue and whined. "You know her to? Sue do you know any other girls on the rez that looked like they were ganna phase?" Jacob asked.

I growled and shook my head again. I looked at Seth and he was still wearing the shirt we when on a date with. His lips were swollen and I barked nipping on his shirt. "You want him to take off his shirt?" they asked confused. Two of them laughed and the girl smirked. I snarled infuriated. I banged my head against a tree.

"Whoa! All right! Enough!" Sam said but I didn't listen. I banged my head a couple more times then fell to the floor. Tears rolling down my face again.

'_Seth. Think. Please recognize me.'_ I begged.

The phone in sues hand rand and she put it on speaker.

"?" "Please tell me you've found her." He choked out. You could hear sobbing and screaming in the back round. "Linda I'm sorry! Please come back! I promise to not bother you about Seth again! Just come home!" I heard Alice scream. I covered my ears whining more. "I'm sorry." Sue sobbed. It was the first time I heard Carlisle cry.

"Oh my god! You guys are ridiculous! We should be happy that she left! We don't need that ugly troll here!" Rosalie yelled through the phone. I sound came through the phone like rocks hitting each other. "SHE'S FAMILY ROSE!" Alice screeched. I howled again. "Carlisle, I'm sorry but I must let you go. If we find her we will bring her to you." "Yes. Of course." Carlisle said hanging up. I howled.

'_CARLISLE! ESME! ALICE!'_ I screamed. "Please. Calm down. Relax. You will change back." Sam said in a tired voice. I shook my head. I couldn't calm down. Their worried about me while I'm here. "Calm down." He said in a strong voice. It sounded doubled like he was over powering me. Nothing happened though.

I just got angrier because he tried to control me. I snapped at him and he backed up just before I got his stomach. Everyone gasped. They looked to Jacob and he shrugged.

"Calm down" his voice rand like Sam's and I snarled clawing at him. I got his arm and he yelped. "She's not in either of our packs?" Sam asked. I shook my head growling. "Awesome!" she wolf breathed. I pushed Seth on to the floor. He looked at me and I pushed him again. "What do you want?" he roared.

He began shaking and I pushed him one last time before he phased. He snarled t me and I snarled back. I lunged for him and he landed on his back. I whined again touching my nose to his.

'_It's me! Linda!'_ I cried.

He kicked me off and wiped his nose growling. I fell to the floor giving up. He flung dirt on my paw and in my face and I got up shaking it off.

I walked to him and he growled. I bowed my head and he stopped growling. I walked closer whining and rubbing my head with his. I pushed him over and licked his face crying.

'_Remember me.'_ I sobbed laying on him.

He moved me off gently and then went inside of the red house. He came out 5 minutes later and grabbed my face. He had tears in his eyes. "Linda?" he choked out in a sob. I whined licking his face. Everyone gasped. "Linda? How is that possible?" Sam asked loudly. I whined laying my head in his lap. "She doesn't know."

He replied tightly. He scratched my head and I purred. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be with the Cullen's. I whined again and they sighed. "Lets take her home." Jacob said and they went behind the tree to phase. I stood up and walked to them. "I should probably…"sue trailed off as she saw the phone she dropped under my paw. I looked at it then her and she smiled. "It's fine. They'll bring you there anyway." She assured me.

I nodded and followed them back into the forest. Owls and crickets and ravens. I could hear them chuckling as I flinched from each sound. After we walked for about 30 minutes I was loosing energy. I had no idea what time it was and why I was so tired. I tipped a little and one of the guys growled bringing Seth to come to me and snarl at him. They stood there snarling and snapping at each other I got irritated.

'_SHUT UP AND BRING ME HOME OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU! IM TIRED. CONFUSED AND VERY AGGITATED!'_ I screamed.

They both flinched and whined backing up into a line. We walked for about two minutes more when I couldn't walk anymore and fell to the floor. Seth whined lifting me with his nose. I was too tired though.

The black wolf went behind a tree and phased. When he came back out he threw a shirt at me. "Go behind tree and relax. You'll turn back into yourself." He explained. I stood up with shaky legs and grabbed the shirt going behind a tree.

I lied down and closed my eyes. Relax. Seth. When you're with him you're calm. I thought of Seth and his sweet innocent smile. The way he blushed when we said something cheesy or when Emmett would say something stupid. I smiled as I felt my body change from hairy to skin.

'_Sam is this really necessary? She was on our land. We can kill her without Seth or Jacob knowing.' _

'_PAUL! What's your problem man? What if they planned to kill Rachel?'_

'_I'd tear them to pieces.' _

'_Yeah, exactly so shut it. That's his imprint and now she's one of us. I'm all cool as long as she doesn't hurt me.' _

'_Dude! She's a Cullen! They aren't allowed on our land!'_

'_Well as much as I hate to admit it, she's Seth's imprint and they might get married. We wouldn't need the treaty. And think of what she could do. She told Jake she could never die. The elders would love her.' _

'_And she has this power to phase wolf. She even smells like us when she does.'_

'_That doesn't change anything!_

' '_PAUL, JARED. ENOUGH!'_ I heard Sam cut off their conversation.

I'd have to thank Jared later.

'_As much as you don't like it, Paul, she's a mate of our brother. Jacob has to deal with you and his sister so you can deal with Seth and a…. immortal.' _

'_God you won't even insult the freak!'_

They got quiet. I was very irritated but to tired to really care. I put on the shirt slowly as I heard their conversation pick up.

'_She probably stole some spirit walker energy from Seth. If she really did then she's a quiluete now too.' _

'_This is freaking bullsh*t man!'_

'_Paul I swear to god you better stop or I'll rip you're leg off! She hasn't hurt anyone and I doubt she will! If she's Seth's soul mate then she HAS to be good! Not many girls caught Seth's interest and the only one who did was freakin' Barbie! Try playing action figures with a guy who dresses up Barbie to help pets!' _one boy yelled.

They all burst into laughter, leaving Seth, Jacob, and Leah very confused. _'Do you know what they're laughing at?' 'No but I bet its about you'_ Jacob laughed. Seth huffed and Leah growled.

'_What the heck is taking her so long? Its been twenty minutes!' 'She was tired. She probably fell asleep.' 'Well then go get her Seth! _It's_ like three o'clock in the morning and I'm tired! I wanna go home!' _She snapped at Seth.

I stood up and wobbled from behind the tree. I felt like I was drunk. _'God! I am so jealous of Seth! She's freakin hotter when she's dirty!' 'God you're disgusting!'_ I just climbed on Seth's back and sighed. "You're fur is so clean Seth. Like a doggy who just came from a spa." I giggled. _Did I really just say that?_ Oh god I'm going crazy. They all burst into laughter and began walking again. "Seth." I called tugging on his ear. It twitched and hit me in the face._ 'Yeah?' _he thought.

"They were talking about you playing with Barbie." I whispered. He stopped walking and his mind went blank but Leah's played full memory for me. Seth speaking for Barbie and throwing a tantrum when his mom took her from him. "Oh Seth." I breathed holding in laughter. They howled in laughter though.

'_I'll tell you his dirty little secret.'_ Jacob sang.

I smiled closing my eyes. They calmed down and kept walking.

'_You know…why didn't we just run?' _

'_Because we're idiots.' _

'_Why don't we run now? Its not like she'll realize we dropped her or anything. She's passed out. She hasn't said a word in 10 minutes.'_ Has it really been that long? But I'm still awake!

'_Paul I really hope Seth bites you.' _

'_Yeah yeah I'm hating on his mega-hot imprint. What ever'_ he mentally rolled his eyes.

'_Paul, Jared has a point. She's Seth's imprint so it changes a lot of things. Sue even likes her now and she's an elder.' 'Yeah well I don't really care. That's their opinion just like you didn't like jakes imprint.'_

'_There's the difference: didn't. I didn't like her but now I do since I am aware she wont harm a human.' _

'_Yeah? And what about the leeches?'_ it was quiet for a while.

'_The mama leach seems nice.'_ Jared commented. Paul groaned. Esme. They were talking about Esme. Tears rolled down my eyes involuntarily. Seth flinched and yelped standing on to feet. I rolled off of him and landed with a thud on the floor breaking my arm. Snapping my eyes shut and gasping for air that suddenly left my body, I screamed clutching my arm. Just like before.

The angry villagers.

Won't stop till I'm dead.

Need to protect myself.

'_What do we do? She wont stop screaming and those parasites will think we did something!'_ before I could get into a defensive crouch, something hit me over my head and I went into darkness.

The last thing I hear was a fierce growl.

The feel of the cold floor woke me up. Voices in the background helped me focus on what happened. "She better wake up soon! If we wait any longer those parasites are ganna find us!" "Its your fault she was killed, Leah! You hit her over the head!" "She can't die Seth! You know that!" the voices yelled. Seth? Why was he here in my room? Was I in my room? I heard insects and birds all around me. Not like when I'm in my room. Even more clear. And I wasn't on my bed but something cold and hard. Something easy to recognize anywhere. Ground. What happened? All I remember from today was the date and going home- I shot up and snapped opened my eyes. They all yelled backing up. I remember.

I changed into a wolf. I was going home and Seth thought I peed on him. I got really angry. How could he think that? But I was too tired to do anything about that now, and I had a really big killer headache.

"Linda?" Seth asked wary. I looked at him. "Don't bother saying anything. Just phase and bring me home. I want to go home. I want Esme." I said as a tear fell. That was very random. I knew I wanted Esme but that just came out of the random. I missed her comforting arms, right now especially because of the chaos. Seth's features warmed.

"Come on Linda. We'll take you home." He said warmly. He let out a hand for me and I cried grabbing it and hugging him. "I'm so confused." I whispered. He nodded and went to phase. When I got onto his back I think I was in the middle of sleeping and awake because I couldn't move but could hear everything,

'_Do you think she's asleep?' 'Yeah so just start dragging her.' 'Leah! That's his imprint!' 'So? Just because he loves her doesn't mean he has to carry her all the time. She's weak.' 'She's stronger than you.'_ I heard Seth and Leah talk. Leah snorted.

'_Please Seth. Don't make me kill your imprint.' 'Leah! I swear you put one hair on her and I'll kill you myself!'_ Seth snarled_ 'If you could catch me!'_ Leah teased. Then I felt the earth shake on Seth's skin, or was it just him? "Enough you guys! I'm tired of the fighting! I'm not even in your pack anymore!" Sam yelled. Then more shaking began.

"We're almost to the Cullen's so you need to shut up." Jared said. Almost home? To Esme? "Esme…" I choked out. Tears were falling and Seth flinched.

'_She's just crying…she's just crying…'_ he repeated. Leah and Jacob laughed. I growled lightly. "Seth…kill you…I…never…peed…" I mumbled out. More laughing. "I guess she can hear what you think still" '_I like her already. I know we'll be cool.'_ Bradey said. I smiled lightly but focused on finding Esme.

'_God please, please! Tell me they found my new baby girl. I can't loose her. Not now. Not ever. Please. I beg you' 'Lord please Find my new baby sister. She already has given me new hope and more love. If I could I'd think of her as a daughter. Please. Bring her home.' 'I swear I will stop calling the dog a dog if you just please keep the troll away from here.' 'Come on Linda. Come home. I know you can.' 'I cant see anything! How am I to know if she's okay?' 'I hope the family can hold if she doesn't come home. God forbid she doesn't but there is still a chance…no I cant say that. She WILL come home.' 'Renesmee will be heart broken if Linda doesn't come back. Everyone is heart broken. Well…besides Rosalie…I know she'll come though…she has to come.'_ The voices said.

I cried. I cried some more but silently. "Okay I think we're close. I'm ganna call him now." Sam told them. I closed my mind so I wouldn't have an overload on the thoughts.

"Sam?" Edward called. "Yeah um…we have something that belongs to you." He replied. I opened my mind to only a few people. Like Esme, Alice, jasper, and Edward. Oh and Sam. "What?" Edward asked confused. I looked into his mind and he saw Sam staring at me.

A gasp and a relieved yell. "Linda! They have Linda!" _'Linda! Oh god Linda!' 'They brought back Linda? Dang, we're ganna have to be nice now.' _Footsteps flying. When they come to a pause I feel a breeze and I know the Cullen's are here. "Linda! What's wrong with her? What did you do? Linda? Are you okay?" jaspers voice rang.

"We didn't do anything!" Sam said. A growl erupted through the group. "that's not what's going though Paul's head. He finds it hilarious that Leah killed Linda!" "It was an accident. Seth accidentally dropped her and she had an attack Leah thought it would knock her out…not kill her."

"That's not what she's saying." he hissed. I coughed feeling awkward. I was right here. "Linda?" Esme asked in a shaky voice. She sounded as if she was crying. I opened my eyes a smidge and saw her motherly face. More tears fell from my eyes.

"Esme!" I cried jumping in to her arms. The contact of her cold skin immediately relaxed me. But I was still confused. She cradled me while her knees gave out and we hit the floor. I sobbed in her arms as she shushed me. "Its alright. Your home now. Sh. don't worry. I'm here." She soothed.

"I think it'd be best if we came back tomorrow." "Yes. That's probably best." Sam and Carlisle spoke.

I sniffed looking at Sam. "I'll try to find out what's going on for you Sam." I told him. His features softened and he nodded. Esme picked me up and brought me inside as the wolves left. "Are you okay Linda? They didn't hurt you did they?" she asked feverishly. I shook my head cuddling into her arms. "They killed you."

"I fell and broke my arm…and I freaked out." I explained. It was silent for a few seconds and I thought I would sleep, but that quickly changed. "So what happened?" Alice asked. I sighed looking at them but barely telling who was who. "I phased into a wolf" I said then quickly faded into the shadows of my mind before I could be bothered again.

* * *

**so you guys:) how should the cullens react? badly? or should they still be loving of her just as they were before? hmm...REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!3**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY! I'M BACK!:D lol I am terribly sorry to anyone who is reading this,(IF anyone reads this) and i am trying to keep updating, but now theres school, and i have to keep typing. **

**i was pretty sure i had all my notebooks that i wrote the story in when i moved from california to new york, but all of a sudden, there no where to be found, so i am basically typing everything from memory:p **

**NEWS FLASH!*** **

**im going to be putting up a new story, the chapters will be WAAAYYYYYY smaller than these chapters, still as confusing LOL, but interesting all at once:) keep an eye out for it;) as much as i enjooy bothering people, i'll let you read what u've waited for haha. its been awhile;P GOOD LUCK!**

* * *

"Edward. This doesn't add up. What did you get from the wolves?" was that my subconscious talking to me? But I wasn't Edward. " I didn't get anything new Carlisle. They were just as confused as we are." It replied. I was asleep? _They were talking about me? What? 'Oh dear. She must be scared out of her mind.'_ I heard Esme think.

My eyes fluttered open and it got a little too bright. '_Great. She couldn't just stay asleep?' 'Oh. She's awake!' 'Maybe now she can explain what happened yesterday?'_ I hear a few voices ask. I groan sitting up a little but I was pushed back down. "No. You stay lying down. So you understand me?" Esme's strict voice said to me.

"Ugh…yes Esme." I sighed. There was no passing her in a storm this big. What the heck was going on? "What happened?" I asked looking at them. They just stared at me. "We were sort of wondering you could tell us about that." Jasper said laughing, but it sounded forced.

I sighed a second time. "I don't remember. All I remember was being on my date with Seth then…" I trailed off in horror of remembering. I…phased…wolf. I phased wolf! I sat up growling and they backed away from me as I shook. I had to calm down. I knew if I phased I would be a danger to everyone, especially Renesmee.

'_New patience in the hospital…Anne Marie stones, Lilly Ann grabber…'_ Willing myself to calm down, I looked into the eyes of Carlisle who had obviously been trying to hide something from Edward and me. "You know Carlisle," I said standing up and stretching.

After I finished I sighed looking at him again, this time not as calm. "Hiding something at a time like this is not very smart of you." I hissed taking a step closer. He looked terrified but seemed to notice I wasn't shaking. It got me in a more fouled mood knowing I could be predictable or watched. That got me shaking and he slowly put Esme behind him. I snarled more.

"Carlisle!" she hissed smacking his shoulder lightly. He looked at her confused then looked horrified. "No. That's not what I intended you to think Linda." He hen rushed looking at me. I looked away as the stinging in my eyes became water. "Agh! This is all wrong! Linda, we need to know what happened yesterday and how it happened." Jasper said glaring at Carlisle.

I closed my eyes and a tear fell. "I already told you…I don't know." I said in a breathless voice. A flicker came through Carlisle's head about DNA and half-breed. "Carlisle!" I snarled and Edward growled with me. He silently cured and I shook my head. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed." I said walking upstairs. Before I made it out of view I glared at Carlisle. "You will tell me everything you know when I'm done. Do. You. Understand. ME?" I was barely yelling at him.

He flinched and I stuck my chin out walking up the stairs. I grabbed the things I needed and walked into the shower. I cleaned the dirt that was in my hair off with the rest that was on my body. After I finished I walked to my room and looked in the mirror.

I was disgusted in how flawless I looked. I wanted at least one thing wrong with me. Just one. One little wrong curve of the nose. An uneven eyebrow. Big eyes with small lips, small eyes with big lips just something! I screamed in frustration and broke the drawer mirror.

I bent down and put my head between my knees. Why couldn't things be easier? Why couldn't I just have a relaxed life even if I'm not normal? "Life is so unfair." I breathed, sobbing quietly.

_'Oh great. More money spent on the freaking troll.'_ "Rosalie. Please don't make Alice slap you again. I think yesterday wasn't enough." I heard Edward growl. More growling and a hiss came out. "Enough!" a loud voice boomed. Carlisle.

"Let her come down at her own pace." "But the wolves will be here soon." Emmett said quietly. They probably thought I couldn't hear. "She's hurting right now. Can't we have them wait?" "Seth's been trying but Jacob and Sam both agree that this can't wait. I've tried telling them to give us a couple days." Carlisle said defeated. It was quiet down stares and I sighed standing up. Time to get dressed.

I looked in my closet and pulled out a black shirt that said _life is all fun and games…till you die_ with a pair of black shorts. I'm sure Esme and everyone would be…furious, but what can they do? While I got that done I looked for my black, low cut converse, with my leather finger missing gloves. I thought I looked decent enough and decided to fix my hair. Obviously I couldn't do it inside of my room so I had to take it in the bathroom.

Fortunately, nobody decided to come upstairs so it was easy for me to pass. I noticed faint heart beats coming closer. "The wolves are coming." I muttered applying my makeup. A Mascara, blush, and long thick eyeliner apply later I was completely finished. I looked like a gothic porcelain doll. I tried smiling in the mirror but it came out more of a grimace.

Sighing in defeat and walked down stairs. Just in time as the doorbell rang. I couldn't help but look at myself through the hallway mirror and snarled picking it up and throwing it at the doorway barely missing Sam's head.

I had a twinge of regret but couldn't bring myself to put it out there. He, Of course, looked shocked and looked around frantically for an answer to why I threw the mirror at him. "Linda!" Esme scolded even if she sounded just as surprised. I finished walking down the stairs and sat on the lone chair. They all stared at me.

"So about yesterday…" Jared began but Seth sent a glare his way and he stopped speaking. I let out a sigh knowing there was no way out of the interrogation. I was surprised when it came out like a sob. I pulled my knees to my chest on the couch and lowered my face. "I don't know. I seriously, honestly don't know." I sniffed as another sob came out._ 'DNA…Hybrid…Wolf…Venom…'_ I snarled glared at Carlisle. "He knows something. He just won't tell me what it is!" Carlisle sighed as everyone stared at him. "Well?" renesmee pushed crossing her arms. His squirming got me more frustrated and I felt like chucking the dang chair at his head.

"Well you see I'm not completely sure but I'm almost 100 percent positive that…well… linda is one of your ancestors." He said quickly. We looked at him as if he were stupid. The wolves glanced at me then back to themselves. All of a sudden they were rolling on the floor with laughter. Emmett was howling and Esme tried not to smile but didn't succeed.

I even had to laugh a little. He sighed harder this time and scowled at everyone. " I'm sorry Carlisle. But that makes about as much sense as what she is." Sam chuckled looking at me. "Seriously Carlisle. She's just as pale as us. I doubt she's a Quiluete." Emmett added.

"Skin color has nothing to do with this, plus I never said she was a full Quiluete." He snapped. Everyone calmed down with the laughing and began to take it seriously.

"There _is_ a story about a woman who was supposed to marry one of the descendants but had runaway with a man from the tribe. She was banned from coming back but was happy because she stood with the one she loved."

"But it doesn't make sense still. She _didn't_ marry the descendant and I doubt they allowed adultery at the time."

"Doesn't mean it never happened. I never said she was the one who committed adultery. Mothers make mistakes to." Carlisle said looking at me. Sam put a hand on his chin and thought for a second then got wide eyed. "Yes, it's possible. Another story about one of our ancestors having a mistress." Everyone was putting it together.

"So your saying that Linda's mom is a child from a woman of the clan, 500 years ago?" Brady asked.

Everyone just stared at me as if I could tell them. "Well don't look at me. I don't know where she's from. I've only seen her in my dads memories." I held up my hands in defense. Sam smirked. "That would still work." I sighed trying to find the right memory of her. One where she was perfect and smiling. _Happy_. "Okay. So here's an image of her," I told him grabbing his arm. He sighed as I showed him the image.

"She where's the sign on her necklace." Everyone gasped and groaned. I stood completely and irrevocably in shock.

"She…is a part of the clan…a pure blood as a matter of fact. The purest alive today." Carlisle said quietly. I looked at him and he next thing I knew, my head was spinning. "Linda. Calm down. Take deep breaths." He said quickly when he saw. I hadn't realized my breathing was so labored. Closing my eyes as I took breaths didn't really help. It just built up the extra energy I was trying to get rid of. I began shaking and they backed up. "Linda." Sam warned glancing at the girls. I could barely comprehend what he was saying. "Think of what would happen to renesmee if you phased to close." _**Renesmee. **_I immediately tried to calm down, but my body wouldn't follow.

"Linda. Its okay." "Renesmee! Move now! She's to far gone! SHE. WILL. PHASE!" Sam yelled. "No! It's Linda. She won't hurt me!" ah renesmee…_PLEASE_ listen. For once just listen the smart person. "NO! I know she won't hurt me. It's Linda. SET ME DOWN!" she screamed as Edward picked her up and moved her. I rushed out the door and right when I hit the tree line, I phased. I didn't stop running. I couldn't. Loosing control that easily because I was surprised by something? Then having them be so scared they had to move my best and only friend away?

I cried now. The tears flowed naturally. _I'm sorry. I'm so truly sorry._

**Seth's P.O.V.**

"SET ME DOWN!" Renesmee screamed. At the same time, Linda rushed out the door and jumped phasing as she reached the tree line. "Linda!" I called but then Sam held me back. "Let her go Seth. She needs to be alone for a while." He said calmly. I felt like socking him in the face. "'NEEDS TO BE ALONE FOR AWHILE?'" I screeched. I was thoroughly and utterly pissed.

"She's freaking bipolar! If we leave her alone for _awhile_ she'd come up with a stupid idea like we don't love her anymore!" understanding dawned onto their faces. Each and every one of them groaned. Before I could shake myself away from Sam, he gripped me tighter. "Can you please just let go?" I asked through clenched teeth. I began shaking. I wasn't really easy to get mad…but it did happen every so often. What can I say? I'm lovable.

"Seth. I know it may seem she will think of that, but if we have her cooled down a little maybe she will feel better." He said still calm.

"Yeah Seth, I mean come on! She just found out _Paul_ was her family. I'd be seriously depressed by that too." Jared teased. Paul didn't react. _At all_. He was just…frozen. "Hey man, I was just joking." Jared said quickly. Paul just stared at him.

"Paul?" Sam asked a little worried. Paul NEVER took a burn and left it at that. He would ALWAYS reply back to her. But he did do the one thing everyone and anyone would least expect. Our Paul, the strong unbreakable, unhurtable Paul, burst into tears.

"Oh great! The last person I thought would get all mushy decides to come out of the closet. Whom am I supposed to hate the troll with now?" Rosalie snarled. I was ready to phase, and pounce on her when Paul beat me to it. Right before he could get a bite into her he was head-butted out of the way.

With a yelp, he flew out of the window, and a jet black wolf with a white line going down its forehead stood in his place, snarling.

Paul, of course, reacted violently. He came back through the window and snarled at the wolf. It looked familiar. "Paul! Back down! Now!" Sam yelled letting me go. The black wolf took its place in front of the terrified Rosalie. Right then we all phased, forgetting the clothes. _'Sam. Who is it?' _

'_I don't know Seth. Its just coming out black but by the size its an alpha.'_ No one spoke because there had only been one wolf in history -now two- that were girls. NONE of them had been an alpha and we knew that for sure. This wolf was obviously a girl. _'Thank you for stating the obvious Seth. We just need to figure out who this is and get to Linda'_ Jacob snapped. I snarled at him.

'_Linda should be out first priority! Who cares about what happens to Rosalie? She deserves what she gets!' 'Seth!'_ Jacob yelled in fury. He tried snapping at be to obey and I snarled more.

My legs were shaking from his alpha command, but I still managed to move. Taking a few step and with each step the command getting softer. The black wolf stopped growling and whined. _'Seth your in pain. I don't like it.'_ I was shocked to hear the voice in my head was Linda's. "L-Linda?" Edward asked shocked. Everyone stood quiet and Paul immediately stopped snarling. Her head tilted to the side.

'_I'm not that cruel as to allow a dang wolf to tear apart the only piece of family I have left. Even if Rosalie is a major b-witch.' _She paused and I saw Edwards lip twitch. _'I'm not ganna let her get eating my dogs. That's an insult to my hatred.'_ She huffed. I couldn't help myself. I'm guessing neither could Edward, because we both fell to the floor in laughter. "Boys! This isn't a situation to laugh about!" Esme hissed. She looked fuming.

Edward cleared his throat while I calmed down. _'You guys are butt holes!'_ Linda grumbled. I snickered. "Linda! You weren't lying! You did phase wolf!" Renesmee smiled. She sneezed and snarled at Paul. Oh boy.

**Linda's pov**

I had to go back home. I needed to. I couldn't just leave. I had to ask for forgiveness. But what do I see when I come back? That huge freaking Paul guy phasing and attacking Rosalie. I don't think so damn it! I jumped through the window and knocked him out of the way. They all seemed shocked at first and Seth seemed reluctant to stop. I knew Jacob used a command on him. I didn't like it though.

When they realized it was me though it was really weird cause they stopped growling and moving. _'I'm not that cruel as to allow a dang wolf to tear apart the only piece of family I have left. Even if Rosalie is a major b-witch.'_ I was seriously lucky Esme couldn't hear me right now. She might've scolded me, or something.

'_I'm not ganna let her get eating my dogs. That's an insult to my hatred.'_ I teased trying to lighten the moved. It worked cause Edward and Seth fell to the floor in laughter.

"Linda! You weren't lying! You did phase wolf!" Renesmee said loudly with a huge smile. Pain and guilt radiated from Paul and I sneezed snarling at him. He was far from off the hook. Even if he did put Rosalie in her place, he shouldn't have attacked her. Boy, was he ganna get a mouth full now.


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY SO i know a lot of you are angry at me_ and im sorry! i really tried updating but microsoft exspired on my laptop so i didnt know what to do, then when i was trying to figure it out it got a crap load of viruses:-/ but for whoever wtill reads this, thank you for sticking with me^.^ currently working on chapter 10 so, BE PREPARED! LOL ENJOY33**

* * *

**What does love have to do with it? ….Everything.**

I phased back to my human form but kept snarling at my supposed cousin. Everyone averted his or her eyes as quickly as I phased. I didn't pay a lot of mind to it though. "You son of a whoring B*TCH! You never! And I mean ever! Put your nasty teeth on my family! Do you understand me?" I screeched punching his averted face. He yelped flying back out the window. I felt a sheet go over my body and looked to see a very happy renesmee.

"you were naked." Well that explained the whole 'not-looking-at-me' deal. "Thank you" I murmured relaxing a bit. I looked at jasper with a thankful expression. I knew he had done that. I just had a feeling he did. And I was corrected by a bow of his head . a whine came from the window and all the calm left my body.

Paul.

"Well explain yourself, mutt. Better be a good excuse too" I spat at his wolf form. He growled at me and I growled back. But before it could get any worse, Seth was where I once stood and I was in a pair of cold arms going the opposite direction. "Hey! Put me down!" I screeched hitting the person on the back. Apparently jasper can't feel my hits so I bit him. He tensed real quickly but that was about it. "Now if that would've been poisonous to me, it wouldn't have been as easy to convince me you're such a nice girl after all." He snapped at me.

I paused in all of my movement and so did everyone else. I could see the worry in their eyes and I just burst into tears, immediately regretting biting jasper.

Jasper already had me in my room laying on my bed. I curled up into a ball knowing he wouldn't love me anymore.

I had lost jasper, and I hadn't even known him for so long.

Tears kept running down my face, and soon I began to give into the numbing darkness. The regret and the feeling of loss, losing its way until I awoke again.

**JAPER'S POV.**

I had put linda to sleep to put her at ease. Truthfully I had already forgiven her. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to protect her family, and I would've done the same thing. I couldn't put the blame on her. My heart wouldn't let me.

Plus I was perfectly fine.

I knew all of these sudden chaotic problems had taken a toll on her. After all she was the one that it was happening to. After sitting for a minute with her, I went back downstairs to the awaiting group. Wonder consumed all of them. "Linda won't be joing us for the rest of the day. So please, enjoy your stay, but try your best to avoid her room." There was something deadly about my tone that caused all of them to fear me with understanding.

"Where is she, jasper?" Esme asked. I shrugged. "somewhere in her own world." They chuckled at my answer while Esme scowled.

"This is a lot to take in for someone her age" "she's 500 years old!" Paul shouted. I snarled immediately having him by the neck, against the wall. "Understand that she is sleeping, and if you wake her up, I will kill you" I growled throwing him out the window again. "AGAIN! Stop throwing Paul out the window! I have to fix that!" Esme snapped.

Everyone found it the right time to laugh. "What are we ganna do?:" Renesmee asked. No one answered her. We couldn't. "What can we do? Nothing. At least we know she's part of the tribe somehow. It explains her phasing better." Sam said with a sigh. "It doesn't explain how she disappeared into thin air though." "Or the fact that she's not in either of our packs." "Or why she freaked out last night when she fell and broke her arm." "Is it bad to say she looks like an alpha?" Everyone turned to Quil who looked nervous. "What?" Sam all but growled. Like he was offended or something.

"She looks just as tall as you or Jacob. And it explains sort of why Seth was able to move, even just a little bit. Because he was trying to follow his mate/maybe alpha." He explained. It made sense. Seth wanted to check on his mate and his alpha wouldn't let him. It was pretty clear, alpha command or not, he was going to check on her.

Only a command from my Alice would stop me, and maybe not even then.

"My guess that she's not in either of your packs because she isn't your species. She has your genetics but her blood count is much higher than ours. Jacob remember before Renesmee was born about how I thought vampires and humans were less alike than a cat and a mountain lion?" Carlisle asked. Jacob thought for a minute then nodded.

"Yes well, remember you have twenty-four chromosomal pair, and us vampires have twenty-five? SHE has…well over seventy-six" Everyone gasped in total shock, and some in fear. "What do you mean 'well over'? Is it not possible to get a correct estimation?" Esme asked worried as always. She shook his head tensely.

"It is quite impossible, for the number keeps increasing." More shock ran through the group. Fear was rising in everyone, besides Esme, bless her stone heart.

"I know it sounds impossible but I think it's affected by our genetic mutation and the wolves. I could be wrong, and it may just have to do with being human, but You know wolves die of out venom. And we may not die but we become seriously infected and sick by your saliva. She is possibly the only person to survive a bite from a human with the wolf gene, female or not." It was all making sense, but somehow it was all still confusing.

"Well can someone explain the pull we have to her? Even for me-and I really don't care- have a feeling to protect her." Jared said. I had the sudden urge to shove my foot up his a- "Jasper!" Edward hissed glaring at me. I glared right back. He shook his head. "She wouldn't like you hurting any of them, and you know it." "That's why it called imagining, Edward." I sneered at him. He just scowled in response.

Carlisle was chuckling the whole time while Esme had a small smile playing on her lips. "She just gives off that aura. She's a sweetheart to the bottom of her soul. She's just been deprived of family and any other kind of affection, she may not know how to show it all the time. But she cares for everyone to the bottom of her heart. Beating or not." "Just like you Esme." Well isn't Seth just the little suck up. Esme's lip quivered as she pulled him into a hug, telling him she loved him. "She doesn't care for the blond though." "That's a lie." Edward stated.

He stared at Rosalie, who was surprisingly quiet through this whole encounter. "She loves even the most horrible of people, or at least she tries. She may act as if she doesn't care, but I know sometimes she cries in the shower of a lost hope of an aunt or sister, or even a motherly type besides Esme." He murmured. Everyone was now feeling a sort of hate towards Rosalie, even rose herself. Knowing that Linda had cried, after putting up that strong brave mask in front of us. Emmett was beyond ashamed.

"she…cried?" Renesmee asked sadly. Edward nodded pulling her into a hug. "all I keep getting when she slips is Rosalie's words 'she looks just like the ugly troll that walked in', 'Devils daughter', and 'never be part of this family or any family by the looks of it.'" by now wolves were visibly shaking and Esme was holding Seth as she quietly cried on his shoulder. He was seething with anger.

"Cause saying that, shows how humane you are." Growled Bradey, the quietest wolf there. Rosalie eyes had glassed over and her emotions were everywhere. Her face was perfectly blank though, as she stood up and walked out the house as if nothing had happened. Edward grinned though like he had accomplished something. "I have, oh dear brother of mine. One down, and one to go." He chuckled. Everyone was confused but paused in panicked as the door upstairs opened. We all stared at each other, then the stairs to see what was coming to us.

I'm not even sure we were ready! none of us had thought we'd see her for awhile.

Oh dear lord, she was furious.

LINDA'S POV

"-She may act as if she doesn't car, but I know sometimes she cries in the shower of a lost hope of an aunt or sister, or even a motherly type besides Esme." I heard someone say. It sounded like Edward. Was he talking about me? He has to be. They always talked about me.

"she…cried?" a small voice asked._ Renesmee_. I sat up listening more intently. My anger slowly building up. They talked about me while I was ASLEEP. . "all I keep getting when she slips is Rosalie's words 'she looks just like the ugly troll that walked in', 'Devils daughter', and 'never be part of this family or any family by the looks of it.'" I hissed way too quietly for them to hear. _HOW DARE HE SPEAK OF MY THOUGHTS LIKE ITS NOTHING!_ Those were private!

I jumped out of bed silently, opening the door. I slowly made my way down the stairs, stopping to grab another 3 of Esme's mirrors and walking down again. And soon as I was in view I chucked all three of them at Edwards head, hitting him directly of after the other in the forehead. He hissed at me pulling Renesmee behind him and I hissed back.

"THOSE WERE PRIVATE THOUGHTS AND YOU SPEAK THEM AS IF THEY WERE NOTHING BUT THE NEWS!" I screeched jumping at him. Someone caught me around the waist and I was ready to bite again but paused in horror. Hadn't I just bit jasper and I was ready to bite someone else?

Such a monster. I stopped struggling and burst into sobs clutching the person as tight as I could. I couldn't believe this was happening. "Linda-" "Save me the bullcrap Edward!" I snapped sniffing. I glared at him.

"My thoughts are private and if I slip, I expect you to keep them private, NOT speak them out to everyone! How could you! And it's not only you! Everyone in here just listened, not even wondering for a second, if I allowed you to say it!" I sobbed.

I look up to see ashamed jasper. "Am I really that hated that all my thoughts that slip have to be put on broadcast?" I cried in a squeaky voice. He pulled me to his chest harder as he shook. Waves of lethargy were thrown at me and my eyes shut without a battle.

JASPER'S POV

Another mistake we all made. My body shook with all the guilt and shame that passed through the room, as I went back up the stairs to have her in bed. When I came back down Alice came to wrap her arms around me, as her body shook with anguish. "She's right you know." Collin said softly. "We invaded her privacy, and didn't even think twice about it. She's done nothing but keep our secrets and our thoughts private, along with Edward, and here we are, allowing him to speak hers freely" Esme choked out.

The grief in the room was too much. "I'm sorry" he whispered leaving the room. Bella followed with a guilty expression. She may not be the warmest person to Linda, but she treated her as she would anyone new. Nice and welcoming, but still weary. "She thinks we hate her." Renesmee sobbed. Jacob held her tightly, eyes filled with shame. "We should stop discussing this, as to keep the calm and forget what was spoken some." We all knew we wouldn't forget what happened, but at least it'd give us the illusion that we could forget.

Carlisle sighed as he sat on the couch, rubbing his face. "Maybe it's best if we just stop talking about anything of Linda until she awakes. Would you guys like something to eat? I wouldn't mind feeding you breakfast…and lunch…and maybe dinner..." We couldn't help but chuckle at Esme's sweet yet pleading offer. We all knew she loved to cook, no matter how big the portion. It made her feel more of a mother that way.

"I have no problem with that. Do you guys?" Jacob asked with a smirk. Some looked uncomfortable, but others shrugged like it was nothing. "Um, that's okay with me." Esme beamed at Sam's words. She knew he had the most trouble with us, even if he was warming up. "Maybe Emily can-" "NO!" he growled out at her. We all tensed and Carlisle was out of his seat in crouched in front of his mate ready to defend her.

He hissed with his face twisted in fury. "I treat you and your family with all the respect I give anyone, and I expect the same for my family!" he roared. Esme put a shaking hand on her shoulder. She emitted fear and rejection out onto me and into the air.

Her face was heart breaking. "No, it was my fault. I'm sorry Sam. I should've known it was too far." She smiled even though it didn't reach her eyes. She excused herself quickly as a soft sob escaped her lips and broke the smile on her face. He was immediately regretful. "I-I…Esme…"he stammered out trying to follow but Carlisle hissed.

Seth, Jacob, Collin, Bradey, Paul and Jared basically Glared at him. "Actually Esme, I was kind of hoping I could bring Claire over today. Maybe for lunch? I saw you still had some skates in the attic and hoped we could use them?" Sam tensed as Quil spoke strongly and tensely, almost asking Sam to say no.

He turned quickly glaring at him as if he could make him say no. "Yeah I wouldn't mind bringing Kim over. Maybe you could teach her that awesome cinnamon peach pie you make. Plus she asked me if she could meet you guys for awhile now. She makes me sleep on the floor when I say later" I smirked at the hilariousness in that. Emmett bursts into a fit of loud laughter and I can feel Esme's spirits lift at Quil and Jared's words. I sent them a wave of appreciation and they just nod in response.

Esme walks into the living room slowly and stand beside Carlisle's still crouched form with a small smile. It wasn't as happy as we would have liked but it was better than before. Quil moved first and picked her up spinning her around, automatically sending her spirits into the clouds. She laughs with a small sob into his shoulder as he sets her down and kisses her forehead.

Carlisle who was on edge before, completely calmed down and stood with a soft smile as he saw his mate was feeling better. "of course Quil. I'm sure Alice and Renesmee wouldn't mind. I bet they'd even play dress up with her like rose and Alice used to with Renesmee!" she said excitedly. Alice squealed and clapped jumping from my side, going into the kitchen with Esme and Renesmee. Now it was just us men and I could feel the tension rise as the women left.

"Well then, Sam, I believe we have people to go pick up. Let's go and talk on the way there, yeah?" Jared asked patting him on the back with a tight smile. Quil didn't even bother to hide his glare as his body shook. Sam just sighed and walked out with everyone, besides Jacob. "I'm sorry Doc. Some of them…still need time." He explained with a sad smile. Carlisle nodded with a small glare on his face where Sam and the other left.

"I understand Jacob. But please inform Sam that if my mate is ever growled at like that again, there will be consequences…and I will not regret my actions." Hearing Carlisle speak like that was scary, even for me. Even Jacob felt a tinge of fear but hid it well as he nodded and left the house.

"Hey Quil, what size…where'd they go?" Esme frowned as she walked into the living room. Esme laughed and Carlisle's smile was back on. "They left to go get their imprints, my love. Don't you think it's best to start on lunch for them?" he asked. Esme nodded fiercely as her brows furrowed going back into the kitchen.

We all sat down hoping for a few minutes of calm, until we heard a moan upstairs. Emmett started sobbing and Carlisle's face looked pained. "Whyyyyy?" Emmett shouted in horror. I couldn't help but laugh.

There was just no relaxing in this beloved Cullen house.

* * *

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! CHAPTER 9! REVIEW:) PLEASE AND THANK YOU!^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**so heres chapter 10 for you beauties! i know i deff took super duper long but i wanted at least half of chapter 11 done before i set this one out:/ sorry again folks! BUTTT...enjoy urselfs yes?;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**Linda's POV.**

Where was I? in bed again? Wasn't I having an attack downstairs?

Then all of a sudden I just…jasper. I glare up at the ceiling as I try not to make another scene. I already bit jasper once and attempted to bite him again, threw three different hall mirrors at Edwards head, and screamed at everyone for invading my privacy. If that wasn't a big scene then I don't know what was.

It was true though. They had invaded personal thoughts. I moaned in pain as I forgot to apologize to jasper. Maybe If I apologize, he'd forgive me for biting him, without knowing if I was poisonous or not.

IF…he could ever forgive that. "Whyyyyy?" I jumped as I heard Emmett's cry. Did something bad happen while jasper knocked me out? I panicked jumping out of bed and running down the stairs, slipping, and landing on glass. I yelped out in pain. Almost everyone was in front of me, besides Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and the packs.

Tears stuck In my eyes and I stared at them forgetting about the searing pain in my bottom.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to them. I didn't want them to be angry at me, and I knew I was about to be bleeding with a sore bottom for a few minutes. They all sighed and Emmett tried picking me up but I pushed him away looking at jasper. His eyes were very dark, you could barely tell there was gold in them, but he was staring at me with a pained expression, and he wasn't breathing.

"Jasper?" I said softly lifting my hands. He hesitated but picked me up slowly, and brought me back upstairs. I could read his mind since Bella wasn't near, and I knew he was trying his best to distract himself. '_It's Linda. Your baby sister, your baby niece, and your baby girl'_ I stopped listening and laid my head on his shoulders with a small smile.

He wasn't even thinking about when I bit him, like he didn't even keep it in mind.

"I trust you." I whispered. He shook a tiny bit, but stopped as we got to my room. I knew my…bottom was already healed since he had taken about 5 minutes to walk up the stairs, but it was successful none the less. He set me down and we stared at each other, saying nothing. "Jasper." Alice said softly startling us both. She had a smile on her face that could only show her pride. "Let Linda get dressed. People will be expecting her, remember?" she giggled lightly.

Jasper nodded looking back to me. His eyes were back to normal but glassed over. I smiled and was pulled into a fierce hug. "my baby girl?" he whispered out so choked. I nodded. I was. Jasper was everything besides my big brother. I had Esme as my mother, and anyone would be lucky to have Carlisle as a father, but he wasn't my father.

He was more of a close uncle, or a grandfather. Jasper was the one who was so protective of me, always understanding. He deserved it the most. I wanted him to be my dad. "Your baby girl." I said back letting him go and leading him out my room. Okay so even if it was true, it was still embarrassing!

I sighed going into my closet then paused. Did Alice say people were expecting me? I shrugged looking at my clothes. I pulled out a waist high white mini skirt with a light blue blouse, a pair of white platforms and a baby blue head band.

I went into the mirror and just brushed the knots out of my hair, putting it straight. I went into the bathroom and wiped all the dark make up off my face. I didn't want whoever was coming to think of me as some gothic/emo creep.

Even if I was. I sighed again going back into my room and grabbing some white eyeliner and light blue eye shadow. Add a little shimmer and wala! Preppy looking!

I walked down the stair for what felt like the 100th time today. This time I didn't slip and land on glass. There was no more glass, and the window in the living room was covered up with wood. Jasper and Emmett sat playing the game, and Carlisle was reading a medical book. I cleared my throat and their eyes snapped in my direction. I could've sworn their eyes popped out of their head. I could probably guess why. I doubt they've ever seen me with anything lighter that grey, let alone knew I had white clothes.

"L-Linda?" Emmett asked. I smirked. "No, it's her inner angel. Yes it me you dweeb!" jasper and Carlisle chuckled as Emmett pouted. Alice came in with a glare. "You better now be wearing all bl-" she paused mid sentence and stood dumbstruck. I sighed narrowing my eyes and going to the couch. "OH MY GOD! Esme! GET THE CAMERA! SHE'S WEARING NOTHING THAT'S DARK! HURRY!" she screamed going back into the kitchen.

I scowled as Renesmee, her, and Esme came back into the room squealing and taking pictures. "Come on Linda! Smile, please?" Esme begged. I rolled my eyes getting up and sitting in between Emmett and jasper, then smiling as big as I could. She squealed taking thousands of pictures.

The door bell rang and Esme looked heartbroken as I sighed in relief. "I wanted more pictures" she pouted. I rolled my eyes, again. "How about I open the door, and YOU take more pictures as I let people in?" I sighed? She beamed nodding like a bobble head. I giggled walking to the door as a whole bunch of 'click' sounds followed me. I took a deep breath and pulled open the door to see all the wolves and some females. They all gasped in shock, besides the girls and I glared at them.

"okay so I don't wear baby blue and white like, ever, but my god! Is it really that surprising!" I growled looking at them and Esme. They at least had the decency to look ashamed. Sam coughed, looking very torn.

"Linda, these are our imprints." He choked out. I narrowed my eyes at him. He was nervous? _'I can't believe they all agreed to this! They could all get hurt! I swear to god, if one of these leeches loses control-" _I growled at him and they all got shocked. Some of the imprints got a tinge of fear but I cleared my throat still glaring at him.

"Sam, I'd appreciate if you had a little more courage in my family. Support helps a lot. Not that we need any from you." I sneered. Everyone outside glared at him. Even the little girl in next to Quil. "Uncle Sam!" she scolded. The lady next to Sam had a scar on her face but I didn't pay attention to it. She gave off the most welcoming aura ever. She sighed narrowing her eyes at Sam, then looking at me with a bright smile. "My name is Emily, and that buffoon, is my husband." She said rolling her eyes. I smirked. Heh. Buffoon.

I moved out the way so they could walk in. She shook my hand then looked around getting excited. "This place is as amazing as they said it would be!" she squealed. I could feel the pride and excitement rolling off of Esme as she came into view, thankfully, without the camera. "Hi I'm Esme. It's a great pleasure to meet all of you!" she said smiling brightly. Emily blushed and shook her hand. I saw her tense real quick and Esme's smile tightened. A little of her excitement dropped.

'_she's so cold. Well no duh she's dead. But still. Oh I hope I haven't offended her. I was just shocked.'_ I sent a wave of understanding everywhere and Esme looked at me. _'She's not scared?'_ she asked. I smiled and shook my head no. that was all she needed

I looked to the other people still standing in the door awkwardly.

"im Kim." The girl next to Jared said. I nodded shaking her hand, but she pulled me into a hug instead. I could feel the shock in the room, and slight fear from both Jared and Sam, but I mostly paid attention to the girl, Kim, in my arms. She felt no fear. Just trust. I laughed letting her go. "I like you." I stated with a smirk. She smirked back. "These puppies ain't got nothing on their owners."

Me and an unseen Emmett howled in laughter. Jared pouted following his imprint inside. Jacob just walked in ignoring me and I kicked him in the ankle with a glare. "respect, you stupid dog." I hissed. He glared back at me as Renesmee rushed to his side.

Next was Collin and Bradey who just smiled and gave an awkward hug, followed by Quil, who had a small girl by his side. "Hi! I'm Claire!" she stated brightly. I grinned. "I'm Linda." "pretty." She said with a serious face. I looked around awkwardly and cleared my throat. "Um, yeah." I said. She laughed. "You're not even pretty!" she laughed harder.

I paused and my heart sank. I didn't even know her. "There's always one in the group." I said running out the room. "huh? W-wait! No! I didn't mean it like that!" she begged running after me. "Claire!" Sam yelled. I ran up the stairs into my room and slammed it shut.

I went into the corner throwing off my platforms and let some tears fall. A soft knock sounded from the door. "Linda please just listen to me. I really didn't mean it the way it sounded! Please open the door?" Claire begged. I sniffed almost laughing. "What other way could it have sounded sweetie? It sounded perfectly right to me." I said. All of a sudden my door was kicked open and standing there was a very angry girl.

"In all my 10 years of life, I've never met a lady so stupid! You're not pretty! You're gorgeous! Beautiful beyond this world! And you dare to say your lower than pretty! GET YOUR BIPOLAR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS AND ENJOY THIS LUNCH WITH OUR FAMILIES RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BEAT IT!" I stared at her, not sure to be angry or just embarrassed. It was completely quiet and I could feel shock and amusement all downstairs as well. I glared at the girl and she quickly came down from her postal-high.

"I'd watch that pretty little mouth of yours sweetie. It might just disappear one day." I sneered standing up, grabbing my heals and walking past her into the hall. I looked behind me, where she radiated fear. I threw some amusement at her.

She didn't need to know I was partly serious. She was only ten. She giggled and skipped out of the room as if nothing happened.

Everyone looked at me worried and I could see Edward and Bella returned. For a moment I wondered where Rosalie was at but then let it go, because it was most likely for the best she wasn't here.

I sighed shaking my head and smiled. "Sorry. Just my hourly break down" I said sheepishly. It kind of was true. They all laughed and the tension broke.

Everyone was having a good time. Alice had gotten the skates out, so she skated with Claire, Renesmee, and Bella. I stayed on the sidelines just watching. Esme and the older woman were talking about food dishes and the men were, well, being men.

I heard someone sit next to me, and I looked to see none other than Rosalie hale. I sighed looking away. "Rosalie, I really don't want to start right now, go enjoy yourself with everyone else, I promise not to bother you. Just leave me alone right now." I said without looking at her.

She didn't move or say anything. So I decided to check for myself.

'_How do I do this without losing more of my dignity? My ego is already being wounded just thinking of apologizing! And in front of these dogs. I could wait until later, but then I'd just as easily back out and might bother her again. Maybe if I do it without actually SAYING it I could get away with it.'_

Oh. My. God. She was going to apologize?

'_oh great. She probably is getting ready to say something stupid to get me away, and im just ganna ruin the chance to say s-s-sorry…oh dear god I can barely say it in my head!' _I laughed softly looking at her. She looked at me like I grew a second head, until I pointed to my head and winked.

'_Oh god you heard me didn't you? You listened to me this whole time!' _she all but yelled in her head. I nodded with a smirk. She lifted her chin and stood up. _'good. Then I don't have to repeat myself.'_ She stated and walked away. I doubled over in laughter.

This was, by far, A good day. Maybe I can make it better?

"all right, everything is about cooked on the grill. Theres more than enough, even for the pack and the imprints" Sam looked at Carlisle and felt a little pity and I put him to the floor in shock. "Stop feeling pity for my family! You act as if they can't experience what you can!" I snarled. He glared at me. "They can't eat, they can't sleep, They can't have CHILDREN. I will always pity you guys." He spat. Gasps surrounded the little picnic.

I growled. "I can take care of my family wanting to sleep and eat. And as for kids, who need them when some might turn out as disappointing as you!" I spat in his face. He gave me a blank stare and I got off of him looking at my family. I touched each of them, making them scream in pain for a minute before their hearts started. The pack grew restless. "Linda…what did you do?" Esme whispered.

* * *

AND THERES CHAPTER 10! enjoyd it?:D so i found out i can write small chapters from m ipod which is difficult but i'll do anything for my lovely fans!^_^ WELL REVIEW PLEASE! 11 will be up soon:) please an thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously in a light in the shadows; **

_I touched each of them, making them scream in pain for a minute before their hearts started. The pack grew restless. _

_"Linda…what did you do?" Esme whispered._

* * *

I should have felt weary of what I did, but I couldn't bring my self to care. Sam was being totally unreasonable with his pity parties, and it frustrated me to no ends! I mean what right did he have to say they couldn't even eat, or sleep? I glared at Sam as Esme ran to me. She grabbed me by my shoulders and Shook me hard, distracting me from my main focus.

"Linda, what is this?" she asked with more power. I shook her off. "I turned you human." I answered simply. Sam growled. "What type of games are you playing here? Do you not understand if you mess with the nature of thing, it'll bite you in the ass?" he snapped. I stood my ground though. "I hope I don't burst your bubble when I say when WE ARE ALREADY OUTCASTED BY NATURE." i spat back. He stepped back as if he was slapped.

"I am nothing like you cullens. I actually have a heart beat that doesn't need to be created by some freak of nature." He said puffing out his chest. He took a step forward, just spreading salt in my open wounds. "I mean you weren't even accepted by your mother. And the people who took care of you ran you off when they realized you weren't human. You're not even close to being a vampire, OR a shape shifter like us-" he pointed to his little pack "-you are just an outcast. You will always BE an outcast, and you will get what comes to you for fucking with nature!" he spat standing in front of me now. I shook from anger and despair. No one had stopped him from saying such words...No one even moved. I had every single insecurity laid out in front of people I barely knew, and my so called new family. And they didn't even bother to stop him from saying such harsh words. I turned my head before traitor tears can spill. I wouldn't cry in front of this bastard. Not after what he said.

But it's true. Everything he said.

A deafening smack echoed through the yard. I turned, surprised to see emily stood in front of a shocked sam, looking livid. "SAM ULEY. HOW DARE YOU?" she yelled. I saw tears form in her eyes, wether from anger or sadness I don't know. "They are our family now and you speak so wrongly of them. She is seths imprint! She is only 15! What the hell is wrong with you!" she asked furiously. His face went from shocked to hard stare instantly. "THEY ARE NOT MY FAMILY. They just so happened to be CLOSE FRIENDS with Linda, who just so happened to be imprinted on by seth. She IS NOT and will NEVER BE part of my family." He spat quivering a little. People began reacting one after one now, all speaking out in anger. "Sam, you are way out of line! She's been part of our tribe longer than we have! Quit being a dick." Jared said harshly. seth grabbed me by my waist and growled behind me.

"I'M OUT OF LINE? She just changed the cullens into some sort of human freaks with a touch of her hand! I cll her out on it and I'M the wrong one! Where is the sanity in that?" he roared. He was shaking to much now, and emily was too close to move fast enough. I panicked. "Emily, Move!" i screamed pushing her out of the way. She flew into the arms of emmett just in time.

Sam Phased.

I screamed as I felt his claws dig through the right side of my body. "NOOO!" I heard people yell. Growling and snarling surrounded me.  
"Get him off of her now!"  
"They can't without ripping her to shreds!"  
"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

I didn't want to focus anymore. The pain was too much, and I felt heavy, and it wasn't like i'd die forever. I guess they forgot I'd come back. I always came back.

* * *

**Jaspers pov:**

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" I roared as emmett and edward held me back. The wolves surrounded sam as they barked vicious snarls at him. He was digging his disgusting paws into her body, like he was wiping his feet. I watched in horror as Seth finally had enough and jumped on sam biting his ear, and dragging him off to the side, But not without consequence. In the process, he stepped on he legs, crushing them beyond repair. "LINDAA!" renesmee screeched crying. Bella was holding her back, too much in terror of all of us now being human. We were able to do nothing. Our beating hearts and weak bodies made sure of that.

The wolves changed back and backed away from Seth and sam who were still fighting. It all came to an abrupt stop when Seth jumped on Sam, biting his ear once again, but this time tearing it off in the process. Sam phased back naked as the day he was born, howling in pain holding the left side of his face. Seth growled pushing him on his back and snarling in his face.

"Seth please! Please, stop!" emily cried. He looked at her and growled. Her breath hitched. She knew what messing with wolves when they were angry caused. She was the prime example. He got off of sam and went to her slowly, but she stood her ground. "Give him one good reason why he should stop! You're imprinter, killed his imprint. Not to mention a cullen." Alice spat, standing beside me. I sobbed still fighting the assholes holding me. "And my daughter!" I yelled. She looked at us with pleading eyes. "You can't tell me you could live without you're mate. None of you can. The possibility of life doesn't even seem right without them, yet you expect me to have him killed right in front of me, when the girl he killed is immortal and should be alive again in a few hours? It's no excuse for what he's done, but let ME punish him. PLEASE!" she cried falling to the floor.

I stopped fighting em and edward. She was right and we knew it. But how could we not be mad? We would all die for each other, and thats what linda did. She protected emily. I shook my head. No. My anger wasn't irrational! "Emily, we understand your point of view on this, but this-" I pointed to a dead linda. "-Has happened before! It's not like our anger is misplaced! How come we have to stay at peace when you wolves attempt to kill-OR ACTUALLY DO IT-one us? Then when we retaliate, it's totally uncalled for, or wrong! Sam need to be punished by higher authority, NOT the love of his life." I spat, shaking emmett off. I walked to linda and bent down. My little girl look dead beyond repair. I turned my head real quick and tears formed. I didn't need these stupid tears right now. i slowly looked back at her and ever-so-gently picked her up, as much as I possibly could anyway.

The bottom half of her felt too flexible, almost like hardening play-do. Blood was everywhere on her body and i couldn't even recognize half of her. i brought her inside the house onto the ridiculously white couch. We could just buy a new one later. "Alice, get some stuff to wash her down." I said lowly. I moved the hair from her face. She looked like an angel. "Jasper, i need you to move so i can check her." Carlisle said softly. i scooted over just enough for him to look at her, but i was still sat close by.

"Emily-" "Sam. I want to stay here tonight. I want to make sure Linda is okay. I don't want to see your face until everyone comes up with a good judgement for you. How could you do this to me? To the tribe? You killed one of the purest bloods of the Quileute tribe!" she said lowly. She probably thought we couldn't hear her. "Em, _please._ Don't do this to me! i know i've been the hardest to let go of the stereotypes, but i just need time!" "ITS BEEN SEVEN YEARS SAM!" she boomed.  
Everyone sat inside, either on the floor or the other couch. The youngest girl, claire, sat in Quils lap crying. Her eyes were fill with terror. No 11 year old should have seen what she saw today. At least she couldn't hear her uncle-to-be and aunt arguing.

"Seven years of your constant worrying and complaining! All of the girls have been DYEING to see esme, and her beautiful house! we wanted to see these supposed _DANGEROUS_ vampires who ran forks! they were our family the moment jake imprinted on renesmee, but you just can't accept that! and thats why you keep phasing!" she yelled. Everyones ears perked up at that information. "Emily, this isn't the pla-" "The place to tell everyone you dirty little secret?" she snapped. we could hear her walking closer to the house till the front door slammed open and she came in looking fierce. sam followed looking slightly panicked. Edward gasped as he stared at emily, then glared at sam. "And you call yourself a leader." He spat.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked. Emily crossed her arms and stared at sam. it was quiet for a moment. "Well? are you going to tell them, or will i?" she asked sam. He stood with his chest puffed out, and silent. she rolled her eyes. "Fine." she stated turning to us and the wolves. "The reason you guys can't stop phasing no matter how hard you try is because sam refuses to stop seeing the cullens as a threat. If he acknowledges that they are harmless, the instinct in your gene pool will calm down." she said to them. Then she turned to Jacob, leah and seth. "You guys are able to stop phasing when ever you feel like because jacob is your alpha and he acknowledged this a while ago. But for Sams pack, it's different." all the wolves were visibly shaking.

"You are the reason we are still stuck in time!?" Jared roared. I sent wave of calm over everyone. "We don't need a relapse of what just happened! so calm the fuck down!" emmett said. Jared immediately sat, slowly removing the tremors from his body. "Are you fucking kidding me, sam? we followed you around for seven years, depressed about how we couldn't stop phasing for our imprints, and it was because of a _stupid_ insecurity you had for the cullens?! paul hissed. Sam glared at him. "Yeah well wheres your imprint paul? oh thats right. She's at home scared out of her mind about you hanging with vampires!" "WRONG AGAIN DICK HEAD!" He snapped loudly. "She was coming late because she was making edible vamp food u jackass. My imprint is in love with these vampires just as much as the next imprint." He said. Esme was throwing off pure happiness from those words.

"Can you all stop fighting! This Isn't Helping Linda's condition!" carlisle said loudly. everyone quieted down even though i knew they had way more to say. "How is she?" Embry asked quietly. Carlisle sighed standing up straight. "She's Dead, but i can see her body slowly repairing itself. I say its because of the all the blood loss and slash marks on her body. Plus the bottom half of her body looks as if she let a newborn hug her legs. Right now i wish she was fully a wolf, so her body could heal faster." He said with frown. "But she is healing, right?" claire asked sadly.

carlisle nodded. "Yes, she is. just really slowly. It could take a few days, or weeks. Depending on if her heart starts or not. Thats most likely the reason she isn't healing so quickly. Her Blood isn't pumping, so there isn't a way for her to heal quickly." He told everyone. The claire girl looked ready to bawl her eyes out, if they hadn't ran out of tears already. I could feel thee determination coming off of Jared's imprint and Emily. I looked at them curiously, and they just smiled. "Well if Esme will allow it, we'd like to stay here and help till she gets better." Emily pronounced. Just then a car decided to pull into the driveway "And that would be my rachel." Paul announced with a grin. The door bell rang and Esme went to o open the door. "huh...Well you don't look so scary. This is what these boys complained about before? jesus. I'd love to see what terrifies them." Emmett howled in laughter. "I don't know if i should take that as compliment or not." He chuckled. The woman came in with a smirk holding a plate of food, but the smirk was smacked off by shock when she saw linda on the couch. She became furious and glared at paul. "What did you do?!" she roared. That's when everyone lost their calm, and burst into laughter.

* * *

**OKAY MY LOVELY'S! THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! :D I know it's super short, but what can i say? i did say i would shorten them up:o well u see that button! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back my lovelies! so here's the next chapter! I'm kind of excited to work with this story again. it's been in my head since '09 lol and i've been trying to work out my problems. SO ANYWAYSSSS... **

**Previously on A light in the shadows;**

_**Just then a car decided to pull into the driveway "And that would be my rachel." Paul announced with a grin. The door bell rang and Esme went to o open the door. "huh...Well you don't look so scary. This is what these boys complained about before? jesus. I'd love to see what terrifies them." Emmett howled in laughter. "I don't know if i should take that as compliment or not." He chuckled. The woman came in with a smirk holding a plate of food, but the smirk was smacked off by shock when she saw linda on the couch. She became furious and glared at paul. "What did you do?!" she roared. That's when everyone lost their calm, and burst into laughter.**_

* * *

**LINDA'S POV.**

My mind was refocusing on things. Voices I assume...But there wasn't anything that was recognizable until I was able to sense my surrounding and feel myself. I Don't remember what happened. But I felt as if my body was torn to pieces again. Yes. That is exactly what It felt like.

_"Emily, Move!" I screamed pushing her out of the way. She flew into the arms of emmett just in time._

_Sam Phased._

I sat up in a rush with a screech released from my lips. I was no where near sam, or outside for that matter. I was inside my room, in very comfortable pajamas. My door busted open and I screamed again in panic. It was jasper though, looking very tired and crazed with frantic eyes. He was pushed out of the way by seth who looked to relieved. "Your awake!" he breathed. In an instant he was on my bed, pulling me into his arms. I was still in shock from waking up in my room. More people piled into my room now, and Seth let go of me. "Linda, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, his eyes puffy and red. He had stuble on his face, like he hadn't shaved in a week. everyone looked tired yet awake at the same time. "I feel like I was torn to pieces." I said softly as my eyes searched frantically for emilys. Was she okay? I let out a sigh of relief as she stood in the doorway behind Esme. I jumped off the bed, ignoring the screaming my limbs did, and ran to emily, hugging her tightly. She let out a little cry. "I'm so sorry. So so sorry!" She sobbed. I shook my head and let her go. "I couldn't do it to you. I couldn't See you with more pain." I whispered. She hugged me tightly again and then let me, only her arms were replaced my other ones. "When you dive to save some ones life, tell us! We were worried! You were out for so long!" Esme sniffed. I smiled sheepishly as she let me go and glared lightly. "For how long?" I asked ignoring the concerned stares. I was fine. Or at least I would be. "Two weeks." She stated. I nodded stretching my body and wincing as Pain shot through my stomach. "You're healing slowly. Right now you have broken ribs, Internal bruising. Your outside has puckered scars but they're disappearing quickly." Carlisle stated.

I sighed searching for the person responsible, but I couldn't find him. "If you are searching for that son of a bitch, He's not here." Seth growled. I looked at hi confused. Everyone else was here but him? Had they killed him?! Fear ran down her spine! _They killed some ones mate!_ My eyes began to water as guilt rushed through me. He was instantly by my side. "Shh baby girl. He won't hurt you anymore." I cried feeling even worse. "How could you! He was emilys MATE!" I sobbed struggling in his arms. "What?-wait! _NO_! no! honey, we banished him from Cullen land until you woke up. He's at the treaty line going out of his mind wondering where his pack mates are and how his imprint is doing." he crooned. I sniffed looking up at him skeptically. He might lie to me. "He's right. No matter how much we wanted to kill him, you left us human!" Jasper grumbled. I gasped. "Oh! sorry." I said wiping my tears and touching them again. Rosalie was terrified when I approched her. "Wait! I don't want to go back to being a vampire!"She said breathless. I frowned. "You can't stay like this. You can Die" I stated. She looked at me confused. "I can't control none of my powers to their full extent. Because i have so many and i never saw the use of them. Too much power flow in one person and I can make you age from 10 to 70 in 7 seconds." I explained. Her eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry rose." Emmett whispered painly as he held her hands. He nodded his head and closed his eyes as I approached them. Rosalie Sobbed while I touched her and emmett, and they both turned back to normal.

It was uncomfortably quiet as Everyone gathered their thoughts. Me? What what i do when i saw sam? Even if i didn't want him dead, HE KILLED ME! And ALMOST killed his mate! AGAIN! something had to change! What was everybody doing here in the first place? What time was it? As if reading my mind, Carlisle sighed. "Well there's no way anyones going to sleep anymore and it's...5 in the morning" he said briefly looking at his watch. "Maybe We should start on breakfast. Anything Certain you want sweety?" Esme asked me. I pursed my lips for a moment, Then shook my head. Anything Esme made was delicious! "Okay then. Everyone out!" I turned to the suspect of that voice as people chuckled and exited my room. "Renesmee." I said with a small smile. She just stared at me as she closed my door and ran into my arms. She sobbed quietly while I held her. "I was so scared even though I knew you'd be back. I couldn't sence you!" she cried, I just rubbed her back and soothed her. It was all I could do. I'd been through much worse.

* * *

It was 3 days after i woke up and i was feeling fully energized. Though there was anxiousness in the pit of my stomach. Today i would go to court on the res. Today sam would reep what he sowed. and I would be the person to give it to him. I had talked to Billy Black and Quil Ateara Senior. yesterday about what would happen to sam. They were very hesitant since it was their alpha and they didn't like punishing their protectors, But they saw what he had done. They just couldn't allow it to pass. So they told me the worst thing you could do to a shapeshifter.

All the Cullens were in the room, Sitting on the wooden benches in the elders meeting house. The only time they had ever been to La push, was today and it wouldnt be a happy one. The wolves sat opposite of them with their imprints by their side. The only one who sat separate was Sam, who had handcuffs on and looked miserable. It looked like the court rooms on tv, except more realistic. It was terrifying yet thrilling. Jacobs dad who I knew too well (though he didn't know that) spoke loudly to everyone with his eyes on sam, filled with shame. "Samuel Uley. You are brought here in front of the eldors, pack, and Victims family to Have what justice you deserve. Not only had you refused to accept your pack brothers imprints, You denied their right to choose between their mate and their wolf form when no threat had been seen. What can you say for yourself?" He asked fiercely.

Sam lifted his head in defiance. "I Accepted them! I Accepted one into our tribe when she phased! I just felt pity toward them! And wether anyone else sees it or not, They will always be a threat! As long as they have no heartbeat, and crave blood, They will NEVER stop being a threat to me!" I snarled at his statement and he locked eyes with me feircly. "You Killed a tribe member on purpose! The purest of us all! And Then not only that, it was your SISTER. your pack brothers mate! Even worse! YOU DON'T REGRET IT!" Quil senior boomed loudly. Sam growled lowly. His wolf didn't like being talked down upon when he was alpha. I smirked at that.

"SHE'S NOT THE PUREST OF OUR TRIBE WHEN HER BLOOD IS POISONED WITH LEECH VENOM!" he roared slamming his cuffed hands on the desk in front of him. The eldors jumped and I snarled louder. "Sam Uley you watch who you talk with!" Billy hissed. Sam took deep breaths to stop the tremors from his body. "We Decided your punishment will be inflicted by Linda, Because technically she is the only one able to do it." Quil senior said with a little sadness in his eyes. Through them, though the sorrow was deep, there was no regret. Sam Looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked tensely. Quil stood up and looked as fierce as he could. "Your punishment shall be, SEPARATION FROM YOUR WOLF."

Loud gasps and whimpers were heard from The seats behind us. I sat on the other side of sam, Still glaring at him, though now more hesitant. "Separation from my wolf! Bu-but thats never been attempted! It was and still is unthinkable!" Sam stated in terror. "But not impossible! The wolf in you was a gift and you abused him. There were steps passed down to us from our ancestors how to separate, but their wolves weren't killing imprints and pure-bloods!" Old Quil snapped. Sam began shaking from fear instead of anger. "But t-the affects!-" He glanced at a confused emily terrified. "Yes. Your connection to your imprint will break. YOur senses will slowly disappear until you are full human again. It will be a painful, and very Lonely process." Billy said with conviction. Emily cried out in horror. "You can't! Please! What will I do without him?! Linda please! _PLEASE!_ anything but that!" She cried. I looked at her sadly. "It's not forever. Only until he apologizes and means it." I said softly. She cried harder. "Sam will also be banned from La Push, to live with Cheif swan in his house. It has already been planned out." "Wait dad. Thats going a little to far.!" Jacob stated breathless. Billy glared at him. "And if it were Renesmee, you would rather dance on his ashes than see him banned so hush boy!" He growled. Jacob sat back down and closed his eyes. He couldn't say anything cause it was true.

"Not only that, But his wolf shall remain not here in La push But at the house with the Cullens." "WHAT?!" sam roared. "YOU refuse to accept them, but your wolf won't! He hesitates because of you! So he shall see for himself." "Can we get this over with? I'm hungry!" I whined. I felt horrible but i had a feeling this needed to be done.

Quil and Billy stared at me for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "Tonight will be your last night with your wolf for a while Uley. So Say Good bye nicely" I sneered, before walking down the isle and slamming open the door with a faint feeling of regret and guilt wash over me. Things were going as planned rather than screwing up at some point, and she never felt worse about it.

* * *

**OKAY SO THERES THE ENDING OF THE CHAPTER!3 i hope you guys enjoyed. This was just popping in my head as i wrote so if it sounds confusing or sloppy, my apologiezz.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back my lovelies! Okay so i know i've been super delayed! but...i found my anime passion all over again:c how disappointing! SO ANYWAYSSSS... **

**Previously on A light in the shadows;**

**_"SHE'S NOT THE PUREST OF OUR TRIBE WHEN HER BLOOD IS POISONED WITH LEECH VENOM!" he roared slamming his cuffed hands on the desk in front of him. The eldors jumped and I snarled louder. "Sam Uley you watch who you talk with!" Billy hissed. Sam took deep breaths to stop the tremors from his body. "We Decided your punishment will be inflicted by Linda, Because technically she is the only one able to do it." Quil senior said with a little sadness in his eyes. Through them, though the sorrow was deep, there was no regret. Sam Looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked tensely. Quil stood up and looked as fierce as he could. "Your punishment shall be, SEPARATION FROM YOUR WOLF."_**

* * *

***Night before separation ceremony***

"Linda, may i come in?" I turned my eyes over to Esmes small figure. "Yeah, sure." I murmured turning back to look out my window. Even if this punishment was needed, it didnt mean i didnt feel bad about it. I closed my eyes and i felt esmes cold hand reside on my shoulder. "This is what must be." She stated softly, sitting on the window seat next to me. I sighed closing my eyes and nodding. "Doesn't make me feel better. I knew i was playing with fire. I shouldve stopped." "It doesn't give him the right to kill." She argued back without hesitating.

I sent her a fustrated glare and she smiled sadly. "Life won't always be about what you want. Everyone in this twisted family can understand that perfectly. That is what hurts me. It wont always be about what you want, but when she try to get it, it shoots us down 30 feet under! Sam and emily should be happy. I shouldnt do this." I stated a little harder. She looked away with her small smile still planted on her face. "But you will. because even though they deserve to be happy, So do the rest of us. He hurt you, so we hurt him. it's a circle of life."

I looked away from her in defeat. There was no point in fighting about it.

"Well, besides that. Lets go eat, shall we?" She asked standing up. I nodded and followed her to the group of very silently awkward vampires and werewolves. They sat a table, Filled with delicious smelling food, delicious smelling juices, and a very sad, forlorn emily. I had to look away or else i would've just let go of it all. I would accept sams idiocy just to keep his imprint happy. My family happy. But that wouldnt work, cause then everyone else would be angry. It's simple to understand, yet so difficult to fix. "Linda, come sit by me, yeah?" Seth asked in a hopeful tone. I hadn't really talked to him since yesterday. I didnt talk to anybody. I sighed and forced a small smile on my face. "Kay" i said softly sitting on the right side of him. "So shortie, what cha been doing up there?" Everyones head snapped to emmett ad i could hear a growl from rosalie. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not gonna die from a simple question you guys. Chillax. Emmett, i was just thinking about...well...later..." I mumbled looking at emily. It became silent, with an occasional awkward cough.

"How does that work exactly?" Carlisle asked, breaking the silence. I bit my lip, wondering if i should explain. I decided it wouldnt hurt anyone even if i did. "Well you know the whole story, of the spirit walkers and sharing the body with a wolf and yada yada yada." They smiled at my phrasing. "Yeah well what i have to do is go into that spirit realm, which is done with some herbs and a circle of wolves surrounding me and...yeah...anyways. I basically passout and my spirit leaves my body. Sam will still be awake, which is why this hasnt ever been used. Separating a wolf spirit from your own human spirit when it was born entwined together is like ripping you in half." The wolves were tense, because this was new to them. they just knew it hurt, and it was VERY hard to be undone. The cullens were intruiged but hesitant. I began softly, yet not gentle. My voice was harsh. "My spirit hands have to grip sams heart and queeze it until the wolf relents just a little, Then drag the wolf out of his body. It'll claw and bite and snarl until i beat it into submission. Even more so since he is an alpha. Then-" Someones fists were slammed on the table, snapping them all out of ther horrified trance. It was emily. "And you plan to do this to him." She stated in an accusing tone. I nodded and she glared at me. "That's cruel linda. Even for what he did!" she protested. I smiled sadly. "It wasnt me who suggested doing this. It was the elders." "But you approved!"

"I had no choice!" I yelled back in defiance, we were both standing up on opposite sides of the table. "Sam deserves all he's getting, whether you think so or not. I don't want to do this, but In order for him to be the alpha he's supposed to be, he needs to learn What he thinks and says isnt how it goes, and his way of thinking isnt always correct! He killed me, and Trapped everyone in a frozen state for 7 years while the loves of their lives grew on them! you should be punished too for keeping this secret but ur not. You are a victim just like the rest of us. Stop protecting him. Even the people I love so dearly have to be punished sometimes." I sat down and finished eating after my last words. Nobody disturbed me, and nobody talked. The connections between the fork and plate were the only noises heard.

* * *

**So heres the next chapter! again im so sorry i took so long to reply:/ forgive me!_ next chapter will be the wolf separation. idk if i said that last time but if i did, gomen.! review please and thank chu3 :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back my lovelies! Okay so i know i've been super delayed! but...im trying...that is all i can say!**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON A LIGHT IN THE SHADOWS:**_

_**"I had no choice!" I yelled back in defiance, we were both standing up on opposite sides of the table. "Sam deserves all he's getting, whether you think so or not. I don't want to do this, but In order for him to be the alpha he's supposed to be, he needs to learn What he thinks and says isnt how it goes, and his way of thinking isnt always correct! He killed me, and Trapped everyone in a frozen state for 7 years while the loves of their lives grew on them! you should be punished too for keeping this secret but ur not. You are a victim just like the rest of us. Stop protecting him. Even the people I love so dearly have to be punished sometimes." I sat down and finished eating after my last words. Nobody disturbed me, and nobody talked. The connections between the fork and plate were the only noises heard.**_

* * *

**"**Do i really have to?" "I'm sorry, but yes. you Must." "But...Why me?" "You are the only one who can do it." "I thought-" "It's different. She can separate them. YOU can calm the wolf before he goes insane." "Then we should'nt do this." "Em. With or without you, it is happening. I just thought you like too cause your wolf less greif."

I sat behind the door of the yard, listening to billy try to convince emily to be there when IT happens. In two hours, i would separate a wolf spirit from its human spirit, basically ripping the soul in half. i sighed looking out further into the yard, where sam was kneeling, surrounded by his pack brothers. They were in wolf form while sam was human, and looking oh-so broken. The cullens, My vampire half of the family, was sitting on the wooden logs, watching them curiously, yet cautiously. Edward had explained to them that the wolves were very hesitant on what was happening. they didnt know what would happen to their pack brother, whether they thought they wanted him dead or not.

"I can't billy. He's my fiance!" "Fine. Then stay in here." "Billy, please! dont do this to him. to me!" i closed my eyes at emily's pleading. it was futile. It would happen. It HAD to. "I'm sorry emily." was billy's reply before the door opened. I looked up at him just as he glanced at me, and he nodded. "It's time."

**(A/N: okay sooo, this is totally off the top of my head. i DON'T know anything about ANYTHING so if it sounds lame, Just skip it, and go STRAIGHT to the next chapter. im not here to make you happy. im here to release whats been in my head for years! so blah! heres the separation. BTW its in third person.)**

"Sam Uley, you have dishonored your tribe. You were sworn to protect innocent, sworn to protect your tribe, and your pack mates. Instead you chose ignorance, and led to continuously leaving a break between our allied species. Not only this, but _Killing_ a member of our tribe, AND your pack. Punishment for such horrendous acts shall be separation from your wolf. Any words before we begin?" Billy called out with a strong voice. At least he had that. Inside him though, he was forlorn. He knew sam had only become like this because of his early transformation. Being the first wolf phased, it took alot out of someone. Especially with the extra things it packs with it. He didn't want to do this to him. He was a good kid. But he was breaking the tribes connections with the cullens, his second family no matter how uncomfortable. His sons imprint was born a cullen, making them family. He accepted it, though he tried not to.

Looking around he noticed a forlorn look on everyones faces but the cullens. They sought revenge for what His tribes wolf had done. So did seth apparently. looking back at sam, he now realized sam was looking at him, eyes completely blank. "I...I do not regret my opinion. I just regret never being able to protect eveyone i love correctly from monsters." Hisses and Growls surrounded the group that sat outside in the cold. Icy droplets of water began to fall lightly from the sky. Billy closed his eyes and pushed down his hesitance before opening his eyes again. He had to do this.

Looking to linda, He beckoned her forth to the circle of wolves. They made room for her to stand inside, where to her surprise and utter randomness, was very warm compared to the cold bite outside of the circle.

"Linda." her eyes snapped to billys, who stood out of the circle. "Drink from the bowl." he ordered. She nodded searching for a bowl which was sitting by pauls wolf form. she took a deep breath, walked over and picked it up, then looked at Quil senior who nodded in approval, and billy who did the same. Going back to her spot she drunk a sip of the liquid, which if she had WANTED to pay attention, wasn't so much a liquid. She ignored the taste the best she could with a grimace though, because it was just a FOUL tasting paste.

Everyone waited in anticipation for something to happen, but nothing did. Even sam, who was the one being punished, was curious. The silence went on, and on, and on, until emmett coughed awkwardly. "Uhmm...not to be rude...but...nothing happening." He stated, much to the annoyance of his family. They didnt want to disturb anyone, even if it was going no where. "Linda, do you feel anything?" Billy asked curiously. usually they were supposed to immediately pass out after drinking the paste, not stand there for 10 minutes. she blushed and nodded. "I feel perfectly fi-"

Every jumped in shock as she fell to the floor awkwardly. "Holy CRAP! SHE DIED! what IS that stuff?! i want some!" "shut up you idoit! shes just unconcious!" Jasper yelled at a wide eyed emmett. He glared at him in annoyance and wondered if he was the only retarded vampire alive. "Well what happens next?" Carlisle asked sending his two teenage vampires a stern look before looking torward billy. Billy sighed and slumped his shoulders. "We wait till sam begins screaming." They all stared at him in shock, but remembered lindas words the night before. They shuddered as the wolves whined. "She never explained why sam had to be awake..." Esme trailed off. Billy cleared his throat and stared at her.

" Even though sam shares his body with a wolf spirit. only one spirit can be awake at a time. Sure they carry the traits of the wolf in their human form, and some human qualities in their wolf form but only one should awaken at a time. EXCEPT...if they are asleep. they both become one when asleep. If sam were to be unconcious, not only would his wolf spirit fight against the separation, so would he. It would be 10 fold the pain, and may even break his soul completely. His sanity would probably collapse on itself as well. It's just better if they're awake."

~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~

While billy explaned sams conciousness through out the ceremony, linda was in limbo, or spirit realm, listening on and breathing slowly before she began. "come on you punk." She lifted her gaze to meet sam, she could see his outer self, but she could also see his wolf. It was growling at her intrusion. _**"Why are you here?**" _it asked linda. She was shocked it was even awake, but didnt let it phase her. _"Im here to separate you from your master."_ With a feral snarl, it walk around her sniffing her.

**_"You are the child I killed. I remember his hatred for you. How are you still alive?" _**she wondered if she should explain.** "_Fear not. I am only a spirit in his body. i cannot hurt you unless he wills me to."_** She nodded. _"That's the reason i am here. His punishment is to take you away from him." _She tried to reason with him. Making a low growl, the wolf stopped in front of her. "**_Why Does my other hate you? You are nothing but a_**_ child.__"_ linda rolled her eyes answering him. "_Ask HIM that." _Moving to the spot she first saw him at, he sat down. "**I will go willingly, but if it becomes to much, i will kill you. I am not...fond...of pain." **Linda looked at the wolf skepticly. She couldn't really tell if he was lying. "_Its excruciatingly painful. like ripping a soul in half." _Linda stated bluntly. The wolfs eyes narrowed. He respected her honesty, and hated her smell. She was his enemy, But not at the same time. He couldnt understand it. He knew she was from his tribe. His wolf instincts to a blood relation like hers instantly. He had been alive many times, helping his others the best he could to protect. He could understand if this one went to far. He also knew this procedure, and was NOT very fond of the idea. _**"Do what you** **must.**"_ He said lowly.

Linda nodded and walked forward.

~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~

"Wait. So you mean, there is still a possibility of him going-" "ah...wai-aahh..." They alll turned their heads to sam who was now tense and quivering. His face scrunched in pain. "It's starting. Shes doing it." sam began coughing, Thinking he could take the object suffocating him out of his body. Pain Racked his body, more than when he first phased. He was on fire.

Linda had her had in sams physical body. The wolf had returned into the physical shape, so she could take his spirit out. Grabbing hold to the paws she felt she began pulling.

Sam Screamed out in agony. He could feel the hem of his soul stretching and stretching till it finally gave, and tore. He fell to the floor, not sure if his body could handle this. _'Goodbye.' _kept being repeated in his head and more agonizing pain ripped through his.

The others stared on in horror and awe, for you could literally see the separation. Quil senior thought it was an appropriate time to bring out the small wolf they had captured.

_**"Child, if you dont hurry up and tug, i will kill you. If you didn't notice, im in quite alot of** **pain!"** _Linda bit her lip, tugging harder. she didnt want to pull too hard and rip sams soul more than needed. She sighed giving up and with one good pull the wolf was almost free. Almost. A roar so vicious and terrifying sent chills down linda's spiritual spine, as the wolf pushed her back and tried to reconnect with its jumped back up immediately and grabbed hold of its ears as she bit into its neck. He wouldn't sit still though, so it caused him even more pain. _'come on linda! just one more tug!'_ she chanted to herself. So she unlocked her jaws from its neck, and slid down the twisting animals body until she had a firm touch to the floor. Before the wolf could respond, it was completely separated from sam, laying in a heep on the floor 12 feet away.

"Linda! quickly! put the wolfs spirit in the animal! before he escapes!" Billy shouted looking around trying to see any manifestation of the girl, OR the wolf. "Whats happened? Is it bad?" He turned to see a worried esme cullen and scratched his head. He wasn't sure what to tell her. This was just as new to him and it was to them.

Linda sighed and lifted the poor wolf spirit and placed him in the sleeping animal. the body blurred and fought with the spirit for a few seconds, till it settled and wimpered. she sighed looking at a passed out sam, and a crying emily holding him. "im done." she whispered. a faint light surrounded her till she was spirit no more.

* * *

**i know what you guys are thinking..."THIS IS BULL CRAP! THIS SHOULDNT TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE!" yeah well, my computers busted, and my ipod was stolen...plus my phone has no service and the wifi sucks on it...i know i know...excuses...but its true... so be happy! and review please! tell me about the wold scene:/ lame i know, but my first time. some words of advice would be nice:) SEE YOU!3**


End file.
